


【授翻】Hard Knocks

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Depression, Friendship, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Violence, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: Isak故作坚强，试图不屈服于内心深处的怨恨：对于每次Even的躁郁症发作他总是第二个赶到的，他永远都不能阻止这场抑郁发作。在这样一段时间里，他们彼此都会感到孤独。他怨恨自己会拥有如此丑陋的想法，他怨恨自己拥有足够的控制力来麻木焦虑的感受，这种麻木将他推出家门，让他进入了一个拥有温暖气氛的夜晚：在那里有一个派对正等着他。虽然这里只隔着几个街区。Even的抑郁发作对于他们两个都很棘手尤其是对于Isak来说。这种可怕的经历使Isak无法与朋友交谈，在他也不希望对Even当前的心境产生更大的影响的时候，事情就会变得越来越糟。不过，到最后，他们总会在对方的身边拾起这些碎片的。（注意留意tag：尽管这个故事的气氛沉重且焦虑但是作者还是会给个Happy Ending的。）





	1. Your Best Shot (你最好的一面)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hard Knocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590036) by [DiscoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoNight/pseuds/DiscoNight). 



* * *

一个风和日丽的星期五的下午，Isak和他的朋友走在回家的路上。他手里握着手机神情紧张地盯着屏幕，等待着Even的短信或者一个安慰，告诉他一切还好，他已经在家休息了。他的男朋友经历了崩溃的一晚，在这场狂躁发作之后，Isak想做的只有和他一起蜷缩在床上抱着他直到他的情况好起来。

 

他知道Even的妈妈会照顾好他的，他没有每天甚至每一分钟都待在那里的必要，尽管如此，在这一切发生的时候他也并不好受。他身体的每一部分都叫嚣着他渴望 _靠近_ Even，他要亲眼确认Even还好，在他们意识到他们还在一起，一切都和从前没有什么不一样的时候，这对于他们来说就是最大的慰藉了。即使他的男朋友可能意识不到他在这里，Isak也可以确信他的心里已经有了一丝安慰。

 

“我，唔姆……”Magnus开始讨论起今晚的party，他开口说道，在他准备强调他的决定的时候他们都草草地看过来，他们已经开始好奇他要说什么了，“我可能来不了了，兄弟们。”

 

Jonas凑到他脸前抬了一眼眉毛看着他。他的神情看起来还是一如往常的平静，Isak还是从中看出了一点细微的变化，这让他略不安地咬紧了下唇。  
“怎么了？”

 

“是Even的事情，对吧？”Magnus看起来比较谅解他。Isak点了下头，他的眼眸垂了下去。他不喜欢在Even抑郁的时候谈起他的事来。因为最后总会导致他像一个他妈的叛徒一样。

 

“拜托，Isak，”Jonas恳求他，“他不会想要你待在那里因为他闷闷不乐，这不是他想要的。”

 

Isak从理论上也知道这个道理。Isak想去参加一场派对要比和Even待在一起更好，但是他的朋友们不知道，每当没有Even的手放在他的腰间的这种动作的支持，在他看来一切都变得更灰暗更暗淡更艰难了。

 

“而且，”Mahdi补充了一句，“我们需要全力以赴来确保……以防万一……你知道的…… _毒品的情事_ 。”

 

最后两个词是他用安静的耳语传达出来的，尽管如此，似乎还是沿着住宅区的街道延伸出去了；Jonas的眼睛扫视着四周，让他很满意的是没有人在他身后，他怒视着Mahdi，“说话的时候请你注意一下周围。”

 

“我已经说得很小声了！”Mahdi大声地争论道。

 

Magnus大声地笑了起来，“我们又不是他妈的在演 _Narcos_ ，冷静点，Jonas。”（注:Narcos, 《毒枭》，犯罪动作传记类美剧。）

 

Jonas突然停下了脚步转过身，站在他三个朋友面前，他的眼睛眯成了一条缝想让他们警戒起来。Isak想要强迫自己把注意力放到他们目前正讨论的话题上面，但是他手里握着手机，他一直不停地低下头确认自己的手机屏幕有没有信息，希望可以收到Even发来的信息。

 

“听着，我告诉你们，这些家伙不会捣乱的。如果我们要干的话我们都要学会见机行事。”

 

紧接着，仿佛是被施了魔法一样，Isak的手机开始震动起来。在他意识到的时候，他眨了眨眼睛盯着屏幕。是Even。Even终于给他发短信了。

 

E: _爱你天使，我在家了我很好。x_

 

他现在听不清他们在说什么了——眼前的画面都模糊了起来，在他的意识里变成了一些零碎的字符毫无目的地在传播着，这些信息没有完全抵达他大脑的中枢神经。相反，他强忍着自己想哭的冲动。这只是他在经历了学校的漫长一天后需要听到的以及他察觉到自己对于他男朋友的喜爱如毒品一样令他无法自拔。Even还深陷抑郁之中，他仍然能够让自己从这种状态中抽离出来一会儿只为了给Isak发消息让他放心。这不是第一次了，Isak在想是什么让他的生活值得拥有这个如此完美又体贴的男人。

 

然而，每当他问自己这个问题的时候，他大脑往往会一片空白。

 

“Isak？”Jonas说，“你在听吗？”

 

他抬起头想用一个无力的微笑应付过去，“是的？”

 

“骗子，”Jonas告诉他，但是语气听起来也不刻薄，他回以一个微笑，“听着，如果你不想被牵扯进来也没关系。你知道这些是什么样的人吧，我们在开始买这些东西之前就认识了吧。只是……警惕一点好吗？如果我们需要你的话。”

 

_我还是不想去_ ,Isak心想。

 

只是他们三个期待地看着他，他发现自己也点头了。

 

“好吧，我会警惕的，”他开玩笑地向他们致敬，“ _Escobar季_ ，我们开干吧。”（Escobar 巴勃罗. 埃斯科瓦尔，《毒枭》主角。）

 

Jonas被逗笑了，对于他的这个回答他终于满意了，然后他们继续往回家方向走去了。Isak回头看了下信息，在考虑着怎么回复最好，最后他决定，面对面比他在短信里说什么都好。毕竟，他一向都不善言辞。

 

 

他本着不想去的心情，迟迟不肯出门，在一番纠结以后，他整个人都没了精神甚至有点沮丧。在某个时候，Noora敲门问他想不想和她一起去，但是他已经下定决心要先去一趟Even家了。他知道Even不会不让他去这场派对，至少在他当前处于这种状态的时候不会。他也知道他尤其也不会叫他去。但是看到他男朋友的脸庞会让Isak能有足够长的时间对自己的决定保持镇定，至少对这次管用。

 

他到他那儿的时候，差不多九点过了，Even的妈妈用一个短暂的拥抱来迎接了他，“他之前吃了一点儿。不过他还没和我说过话。前面几天一般来说都是最糟的。”

 

Isak点了点头。他知道迄今为止是这样的情况，不过他发现她很渴望和别人倾诉这个，因为她说得很大声，情绪很轻易就激动了起来。Even的爸爸总是出差，从他进来到现在这个房子里的气氛一直都很紧张，就像个虎钳把他夹住了一样。

 

“我可以进去吗？”他问。她点了点头，她的眼神涣散，伸手把贴在他脸上的头发撩开了。从Isak最开始见到Even的妈妈的时候，他就意识到Even谦和的本性是从哪儿学来的了。Isak虽然表面上装作对Even这种待人处事的方式很反感，但是他打心底很喜欢这个家庭很轻易就对另一个家庭施以爱意的样子。

 

“或许最好你别待得太久？我知道每当他这样的时候你会有多疲惫。而且，”她微笑着打量了一下他的穿着，“你看上去好像是准备去哪里？”

 

“哦，”Isak皱着眉头低头看着自己这身行头，比他平时的连帽衫和运动裤的惯有风格看上去更精致漂亮些，“有一个派对邀请了我不过我在想……如果Even更需要我的话，或许我留下来更好？”他满怀期待地说着，不过她看上去好像并不打算迎合他。

 

“没有意义的。进去和他说说话，让他知道你现在还好，他很担心你。之后就出门好好玩玩吧。”

 

Isak再次点了下头，因为Even妈妈此时说话的声音和Even裁决的语气几乎一模一样，只不过是用另外一种不同的方式（也是因为……如果她用他说话的方式来命令他会 _很奇怪的 _。）__

 

他无力地微笑了一下，然后沿着走廊往里走，直到他走到了Even卧室的门前。他打开了门发现灯是关着的，不过台灯是放在Even床头边的。他站在那里想了一会儿Even是不是醒着的，然后他深吸了一口气，安静地走过去看他。

 

他发现Even是醒着的，他呆呆地目视着前方，看上去似乎并没有为什么Isak会来这里的印象，但是Isak还是可以感觉到有什么东西正在被解开；不管是好的还是坏的感觉，他也不知道，不过片刻之前他的心还被伤得很彻底，现在他已经迷失了，一看见他的男朋友就找不到自我了 。

 

“嘿，”他说。他伸腿跨坐到了双层床上然后爬了上去直到他把Even搂到了怀里。他把脸深深地埋入了Even头发里，他感觉是两天来沉积的一种轻微有点发霉的味道，尽管如此Even的气息还是让他有了安慰，“我很想你。”

 

“嗯？”Even问。

 

“嗯，我非常想你。对于今天的短信我还想再和你说声谢谢。”

 

Even什么也没说，就把Isak的手拉过来靠他的胸口更近了，Isak因为这个举动几乎快迷失自我了。他想尽力别哭出来，他现在所想的一切就是像这样抱着Even直到他挺过去，他知道他不应该这样做，每个人都很担心Even发病会影响到他，不过在这一刻他不想管这么多了。

 

没有一个人会懂，真的没有。他们都不理解和Even分开是最让他受伤的一件事了。只是……通常情况下他好像觉得没有他就会 _支撑不下去_ 一样。

 

“你饿吗？”他问。Even没有用实际的词语来回答他，只是长叹了一口气。

 

“你睡觉了吗？”

 

“睡了一整天。”Even深沉的声音听上去很冷漠呆板，但是却是一些实际的词语， Isak想起有些时候Even没办法在病开始发作的前几天做到这种事情。对于Isak来说，这样已经是一种鼓励了。

 

“我今天拿到了我的生物分数，我得了6分，”他有点激动地说，“老师和整个班的人说 _我需要找一个能打败我的人_ ，当时我真的超尴尬的。Sana突然揍了我一拳因为她说我自我意识太过剩了，我觉得我身上要有一块淤青了。”他安静地笑了起来但是Even什么也没说。

 

他深吸了一口气。意识到是时候提到派对的事情了。

 

“Magnus,Mahdi和Jonas，呃，他们决定在这场派对上买很多该死的毒品。他们打算卖掉他们把钱分掉，因为他们目前都破产了。”他等候着Even的反应，但是Even没有反应。“他们想让我也去。他们说我不用被牵涉进去，除非……你知道的……他们需要后援，如果有什么情况的话。”

 

_请别让我离开。求你让我和你待在一起。_

 

Even没有说话。

 

“你觉得可以吗？”Isak问。他把一切都抛开了，他已经拼尽全力了，说了一句，“Daddy？”他想让这句话触动Even最深处的大脑，触动他最本能的保护欲。他知道Even现在处于抑郁时期，这样对他没用，不论他怎么尝试，都没有什么可以让他 _重新振作起来_ 。不过他也只能去尝试了。

 

但是之后他才意识到；Even的肩膀开始缓和地起伏了，他的呼吸声都变得匀称清晰起来。他又睡着了。

 

他早就做好了Even不会回答他，或者不会阻止它走的准备了。他甚至准备好听到Even用一种空洞的声音告诉他，他 _应该_ 去。但是他真的没有想过在他准备好自己的演讲的时候Even却直接睡着了的这种可能。

 

他强忍住眼泪，此刻他恨透了Even的躁郁症，恨透了世界照常还是绕着它原本的轴继续旋转着，就算他的男朋友变成这样了。他挪了挪身子，在Even的床上陷得更深了，他需要尽最大可能地靠近Even，希望他能快点醒过来，但是随着时间的流逝，一个小时之后，什么也没有改变。Even还在睡眠状态之中。

 

在某一个时候，Isak的手机在他的口袋里震动起来；他没必要去知道是Jonas还是Magnus，问他人在哪儿这种问题。

 

他再也不能为自己找借口了。Even会在余下的时间里继续睡觉，就算他在中途醒了，他也没办法听Isak抱怨这个愚蠢的派对。与此同时，Isak的朋友在那里期待他过去，他也不想继续让他们失望了。这些天里他很轻易地就摆脱了这些社交活动：如果Even不能出席，不管是什么原因，Isak也能找到借口不去参加。

 

他暂时性地让自己在床上防松下来，在他从床上爬下来站在地面之前，他回头看了熟睡在床上的人最后一眼。

 

有个夜晚还在等着他，他看了看自己的手机。不出所料，Jonas已经用一条短消息把派对的地址发给他了。

 

J： _See you soon x(一会儿见）_

 

Isak强忍住自己的表情，试图不屈服于内心的怨恨：每当Even的躁郁症发作他总是第二个赶到的，他永远也没办法阻止这场抑郁的发作，在这样一段时间里他们都会觉得他们的生活很孤独，永无止境。

 

这些想法太丑恶了，他怨恨自己会有这样的想法。他恨自己可以足够麻木自己的焦虑，这种麻木将他推出了房间，让他进入了一个被温暖气息环绕的等待着他的派对，这里只有几个街区那么远。

 

 

他到那儿的时候，他才知道今晚这场派对究竟是谁主持的，这让他开始觉得煎熬了。

 

他按了几次门铃，手撑在门框上，生气地翻着白眼在门口等待着。最后门开了的时候，他发现出现在自己面前的人是Nils，他突然觉得这可能是自己在这个世上最不喜欢的第二年了。他的本能让他无意识地往后退了几步。

 

Nils笑了——如果把出现在他脸上的这个带有侵略意味的表情描述成微笑的话——他的眼睛上下打量Isak身体的样子让他有一种身前这个人是不干净的的感觉。

 

“哼。我不确定是不是应该让你进来，”他说话的样子看起来是在假装认真地考虑这个问题，“你那个脑子有病的男朋友没有潜伏在哪个角落里吧？”

 

_能不能他妈的闭嘴_ ，Isak心想。他不会求Nils让他进去的，他已经不想继续站在这里听他侮辱Even了。他准备转身就走的时候Nils抓住他的手臂大笑起来。

 

“拜托，Isak，只是开个玩笑而已。你知道什么是玩笑对吧？介于上次我碰到Even的时候，他差点把我头拧下来，我觉得我有权这样叫他。”

 

“他那样做是因为你……”

 

“因为我看你的方式让他不舒服了？拜托，你看起来就超级可口，这件事他心里也清楚。他还想期待什么？”

 

这段回忆还是犹如火焰一样在Isak的心里熊熊燃烧，他已经准备好转身就走的时候Jonas出现在了Nils的身后，Isak看到他的时候他的表情一下就明亮起来了。“嘿，Is，你站在外面做什么？”

 

Nils站在他们之间，他微微松开了抓住Isak的手，现在看起来好像成了一个随意的没有恶意的动作。他的手抓住Isak手腕的感觉让Isak的皮肤感到不适，但是他不想让别人注意到，至少他不想在Jonas面前表现出来。“我想劝他进来，兄弟。他还不太确定要不要进来。”

 

Jonas怒了，把Nils推开了（Isak第二次注意到了从Nils眼中溢出的不快）他的手臂搭过Isak的肩膀。“进来吧，我要和你聊聊。”

 

于是Isak从这场派对的主人身边飞快地经过了，不过他从身后可以感受到那双眼睛一直在盯着他。他就这样走进了房间，里面有在跳舞的人，喝饮料的人，接吻的人，在微弱的光线下聊天，做各种事情的人都在里面。不过里面非常冷，因为客厅后面露台的门是开着的。人多得已经涌到花园里了，里面也全是人，恐惧逐渐从他胃里涌出来，他想不通自己为什么非得从安静而没有干扰的Even的房间来到 _这种鬼地方_ ，他厌恶这一切。

 

“你当时真应该看看的，”Jonas在带Isak到厨房的途中告诉他，Mahdi和Magnus正坐在桌子上，他们兴奋地朝他说，“Magnus在那家伙把东西递给他的时候都快要尿裤子了。”

 

“去你的！”Magnus说这句话的时候笑得很灿烂，他的脸看上去因沸腾的肾上素很兴奋，“他太庞大了好像有Even那么高！”他伸出两只手指稍微比划了一下，“但是他的体积可能是他的两倍。”

 

Isak坐在他旁边，Jonas递给了他一听啤酒。“他也没那么大个，”Jonas装腔作势地说，Isak听到这里笑起来。

 

“所以一切情况都还好吗？”他问。他的三个朋友都很肯定地表态了。

 

“我们在周末的时候拿去卖了，目前已经卖掉了一些。我们没卖掉的都会在星期一的时候带回来，他们会把利润分成两部分，我们6-4分。”

 

“他们6？”

 

Magnus点了点头，Isak摇头说，

 

“划算吗？”

 

“老实说，我们已经赚到2500kr了，况且我们还只用卖掉其中的四分之一。钱来得很容易，”Mahadi踊跃地给他解释道，“你确定你不想加入吗？如果我们再拉一个人一起卖的话，他们会分给我们更多利润的。”

 

Isak不想用太难以置信地眼神看他，他立马想到如果Even发现他被牵涉到任何甚至 _稍微_ 更危险的事情他会有多愤怒，更不用说是贩毒了，不过他的朋友不会理解的。他们没有完全理解他和Even之间的关系，甚至是Jonas也不能完全理解，不过Isak倾向于保持这种状态。

 

“你又不是不需要钱，”Magnus没有完全给他留面子，“你不是说这个月没交房租吗？”

 

Isak有点无言以对。他说得对，是啊：直到Isak去看他妈妈之前他爸爸都拒绝给他付房租，Isak几天前才和他们抱怨了这个。不过他没把所有的细节都告诉他的朋友，上次Isak想回家去看他妈妈，事情以他被她扔过来一个玻璃杯砸中告终，他的手臂上被划了一条很长的伤口，还被她斥责自己是个反基督教徒。

 

“听着，没关系，”Jonas在看到Isak的表情稍微变了的时候换了个话题，“只是个想法而已，如果你想加入的话可以告诉我们。”

 

Isak点了几次头，想用一个小小的微笑应付过去；Jonas伸出手揽住他捏了捏他的肩膀，然后用一个眨眼告诉他 _我们挺你_ 。

 

“我看到Vilde已经来了一会儿了，”他对Magnus说，然后他的脸突然就泛起了孩子般的笑容，“不过，你等会儿会在这里工作的吧？”

 

Magnus的脸垮下去的样子就和他刚才兴奋来得一样快，Jonas看到他的反应忍不住想笑，他憋了一会儿，终于忍不住笑出来。

 

“老实说，兄弟，快去找她 _聊天_ 。”他朝着Mahdi刚才说的 _“聊天”_ 字眼傻笑起来，“明天我们还有个派对可以卖这些东西。”

 

Magnus满足地点了点头，直到有什么东西让它皱起了眉头，“唔姆，你们谁能帮我揣着我的……我的 _东西_ ？如果我们勾搭上的话她可能，你们知道的，会在 _下面_ 感觉到的。”

 

“你把它们 _放_ 哪儿了，Magnus？！”Isak问他的时候，旁边两个人忍不住大笑起来。Magnus一下就脸红了。

 

“我是指我的口袋啊！”他掏出一大包东西，Jonas鬼鬼祟祟地环视了下四周。有几个人在厨房里但是没人注意到他们在干什么。不管怎样，至少现在没有。

 

“你他妈的！兄弟，快把它藏起来。”

 

“不过……要是Vilde知道了怎么办？”

 

他的目光看向了Mahdi，不过他毅然地回绝了，然后他看向了Jonas他也同样地坚决。“我不能揣更多这东西在身上了，哥们儿。打消这个念头吧。”

 

所以很自然而然地，目标变成了Isak，Magnus睁大眼睛用一种恳求的表情看着他，“求你了，Issy？”

 

“别那样叫我，”Isak暴躁地告诉他。

 

“就……一个小时好吗？我向你保证派对一结束我就从你那儿把它拿回来。”他紧张地注意到Isak的表情没有丝毫变化，“你上次在Eva举办派对那里也照顾了Mahdi对吧？”Isak感觉到Magnus的绝望通过他凝视着自己的眼睛钻了进来，他翻了个白眼，知道Magnus说得没错。如果他现在拒绝了这个请求就在说明他变了。而Isak因为某些原因，也同样绝望地希望他的朋友别想到这一点。他抓起了那包东西把它塞进了他裤子后面的口袋。

 

“谢谢你，兄弟，我欠你的。”Magnus说。

 

“嗯，这次你确实欠我了，”Isak告诉他，不过他说完这话的时候Magnus已经走到这个房间的中央了。

 

“那我们也要再回到派对上去吗？”Mahdi问。Jonas看到Isak耸了耸肩。 _再回到_ 派对意味着就要和Nils共处一室，不过Isak也不能在厨房藏一晚上吧，特别是当他想到Jonas和Mahdi都想要卸掉身上更多装备的时候。于是他拿起了啤酒罐，跟在他们后面走了进去。Jonas和Mahdi立马分成了两路，他们的脸上带着决心朝不同的方向走开了,而Isak还尴尬地站在那里，直到他看到Nils朝他走过来了。

 

他发疯似地环顾四周，看到Noora，Eva，Sana和Chris坐在一张沙发上有说有笑的。他没有再经思考就朝她们走过去了，他往Eva的膝盖上一坐，Eva愤怒地尖叫了起来。

 

“你太重了！”

 

“Even说我轻得就跟羽毛一样。”

 

“因为Even是个怪物，”她坦率地说，然后所有的女孩都笑了起来。就连Isak也露出了一个真诚的微笑。听他们说起Even挺好的，好像在表明Even还在这个世界一样，这些也是经常会在他抑郁症发作期间发生的事，总会有人用一种让人安心，听起来很柔和的音调，向他问一些模棱两可的问题： _他……还好吗？情况好一点了吗？得到充足的休息了吗？_

 

这一次，Isak想要专注于这场对话让自己尽量表现得友善点，有了这些女孩的陪伴他可以想点除了Even以外的事情了。他们在笑Vilde和Magnus没有一点属于成年人的判断力，他凑到她旁边问她想不想和他一起去‘某个更安静点儿的地方’，然后她露出了个灿烂又有点不安的微笑，于是她点头跟着他出了房间。“两只兴奋的小狗，”Sana推测道，语气里带着不同往常的宠爱。

 

“两只饥渴的狗，”Chris重复了一遍她的话，听起来比她更直白。

 

他总是会感激和女孩们很容易就能聊上。尽管是那个时不时会嘲笑他的Sana也是他最好的朋友之一。但是之后他在听到Eva对他说，“你有一个仰慕者了。”的时候，他的思绪又被拉回了现实。

 

Isak困惑地看向她，她的眼睛扫向了Nils站的地方，他身旁站着他的朋友，眼睛还在看着自己。

 

他感觉到自己整个人都紧张起来了，他摇了摇头，“Eva……”

 

“他只是在观察你，”Eva好脾气地戳了戳他的肩膀，“我没有说你也同样喜欢他！”

 

“我当然不喜欢他，”他一口否定道，或许这个回答比他自己预料的还要快还要警惕，因为他看到她露出了一个很陌生的微笑，“他可能也只是在看你们当中的某个。”

 

“相信我，他不是。你也知道只是被看着没关系的吧？你长得那么可爱，大伙儿有时候会注意到你的。这不是什么好难为情的事情。”

 

他感觉到自己稍微有点与这个世界隔绝了，因为他不需要别人借助这个来帮他打气，被一个让他感觉不自在的人所激发出来的言论是没有任何意义的。他不想待在Nils的房间里，就算他的朋友就在他周围。于是他超感激Chris打断了这场对话，因为她正从厨房里回来，满载而归，手里拿着几瓶酒和饮料。

 

他们都紧挨着坐了下来，他一手拿着威士忌一手拿着可乐和他们干杯，一杯又一杯，他现在的模样给人一种毫无防备的感觉，如果Even看到他现在这个样子一定会担心的，不过他不知道接下来的整个晚上他还会经历些什么。

 

他最后站起来的时候，整个房间都在他眼前天旋地转，他蹒跚地走到了洗手间想方便一下。在他洗手的时候他清楚地意识到他不想再待在这里了，不过不仅仅是这样：在他变得有点沮丧的时候他得出结论他就不应该来这里。一想到它马上就能实现让他的内心暂时得到了解脱。他要回家去了，明天他可以早起，迎接他的将是一个光明的早晨。他要顺便去趟Even的家，在那里陪他一整天，他的目标是至少看到他在这一天里微笑一次。这是他当前想到的唯一让他感觉好一点儿的事情。

 

在他拉开洗手间门的时候，他正好看到一个高大的仪表堂堂的Nils。他一根眉毛带着愉悦轻微挑起；很明摆着他是站在这里等Isak出来。

 

“需要帮忙吗？”

 

“滚开，”他朝他吼道，是啊，因为他已经完全受够这个晚上了。他试图把他推开但是Nils猛推了一下他然后他被按到了墙上。Isak想要从他旁边冲出去但是他又被Nils推回来了，Isak的四肢开始感到麻木无力。他不想在这么多人面引起骚动，他不想卷入一场斗殴当中，于是他告诉自己心里数到十的时候他就离开这里。

 

“你知道吗，你的朋友对我有多无礼，他们认为是我让他们面临亏钱的风险的。”Isak朝他眨眼睛，看样子并没有理解他的意思，Nils看到他的反应微笑起来，“Wow，你不知所措的样子看起来比先前更可爱了。我是这个组织的中间人。他们在我家贩卖的是当前的第一批货。所以这是你欠我的。”

 

“我才不欠你什么狗屁，”Isak告诉他。他还想挣扎不过这次Nils已经抓住了他两只胳膊，把他压制在那里。门就在他们身旁，大打开着，不过没有人会看到他们除非有人穿过这块安静的区域。“这件事与我无关。”

 

“真的吗？你的朋友没有让你加入这场交易？”他的头往后靠仿佛在打量着Isak，然后开始取笑他，“或许是个好主意。这个组织的人会‘招揽’像你脸蛋这样可爱的人的，他们或许会困惑你在这里做什么。”

 

好吧，或许现在对他的承受力来说已经到百分之一百分之十的程度了。

 

“听着，如果我们这场对话有什么意义的话，能赶紧告诉我吗？我要走了。”

 

“实际上，还真有，”Nils告诉他，“我在想为什么Even没和你在一起？”

 

Isak拼命地摇头。不，没门儿，他不会和Nils一起谈论Even的。他整个人已经抵到Nils的胸前想要把他推开，但是Nils伸出手抓住了Isak的手腕把他们紧紧地束缚在一起。Isak感觉有什么冰冷的东西穿过他，他知道现在的状况有多糟。他想要挣脱开不过Nils只是在冷笑着看着他。

 

“怎么样？”

 

他的手指更加强劲有力地压入了Isak的手腕骨，Isak咬紧他的嘴唇避免让Nils听到他因疼痛发出的呜咽声，因为他不想让Nils得逞。

 

“Even的事情和你 _半点_ 关系都没有。”

 

“怎么，是个敏感话题？”Nils问他。Isak怒狠狠地瞪着他，Nils轻笑了一声放开了他的手。Isak检查着自己被捏红的手腕，他的潜意识还没松懈下来因为Nils至今都还没有离开他半步。“不管怎么样，”这个二年级的男生继续说道，“既然他不在这里，他就不能阻止我做什么。”

 

他从他的口袋里拿出了一张纸，Isak怀疑地看着他的一举一动。

 

“放松点，这只是我的号码，”Nils靠过去在他的耳边轻声说道，“我真的很想让你给我发点性感的东西过来。呃，这就是一个……在我心中挥之不去的愿望。”

 

紧接着他的嘴唇贴到了Isak的嘴唇上，他的舌头探了进来，Isak整个人都僵住了。他身体里的每个零件仿佛都失灵了，他因为恐惧无法动弹，呆呆地站在那里感觉到Nils加深了这个吻，他的手滑到了Isak的臀部开始摸索。但是Isak几乎没有注意到，他的眼睛被眼泪模糊了。当Nils继续试图从他这里得到某种反应而不是这种极度的恐惧的时候这个世界开始运转得缓慢起来。Nils的手放回Isak的腰部然后开始拉起Isak的衬衫，Isak突然想到他可以做些什么了。

 

于是他狠狠地咬了下去，Nils因为疼痛大叫起来，接连着往后退了好几步。

 

这个时机足够让Isak推开他跑出了洗手间，急冲冲地跑出去了，他在舌尖尝到了血液的味道，他需要停下来……他需要这一切都 _停下来_ 。

 

他盲目地打开门，直到他找到一个通向房子某侧的门。他不想经过任何一个人身边，他不想向他们解释发生了什么，他的想法只有离开，赶紧回去，把这段糟糕的记忆扔在一边直到这件事变得无关紧要到足已忘记。

 

 

他似乎没有回家这段路的印象。他走得很快，两只手捂着肚子，反胃的感觉一直在他走回去这段路上挥之不去。只有当他回到了公寓，门在他身后关上了，好像他终于可以承认自己安全了。

 

他径直去了洗手间。他现在只想洗澡，让他得以摆脱Nils的触摸和气味。 _这样会让你感觉好起来的，他告诉自己。你可以给自己五分钟的自我厌恶的时间这之后你就会走出来了。_

 

就像这个想法一样合乎情理的是，它并没有奏效。因为在他脱下他的牛仔裤，从他的口袋里拿出手机和钱包的时候，他突然意识到自己可能把某个东西搞丢了。他依稀记得……然后突然清晰地记起Magnus委托他看好他要贩卖的毒品。

 

这些毒品已经不在他的后兜里了……

 

……他的后兜里塞着Nils的手机号码，此刻仿佛对他来说就是个最贴切的嘲弄了。

 

Isak无力地靠在墙上，他害怕地喘不过气来，这一刻仿佛一个重击落在他胸口。这一天对于他来说太过了。他惨败在了这个不管是不是为了测试它能有多少承受力的恶心的考验上。

 

_我不能回到派对上去，_ 他清楚地知道。 _我不能这样做，我不能在没有Even的情况下做这种事。_

 

 

不过，他告诉自己得做点什么。于是他洗完澡出来就给Nils发了短信，在他试图想说些什么可以尽量减少冲突的话的时候，他发现他的屏幕因为他呼出的热气变得模糊不清了。

 

I： _我知道你拿了什么。你得把它们还给Magnus。就现在。_

 

没过多久他就看到Nils在回复他了。他警惕地盯着手机屏幕，用手指擦掉了屏幕上的水珠，然后他看到Nils发了条短信过来，紧接着又发来一条。

 

N： _拿了什么？你没有在开玩笑吧？_

 

N： _顺便一提今晚玩得非常开心。等不及下次再这样做了。等不及下次再对你做更下流的事情了;-)_

 

这个意料之外的情形让Isak不知所措。他思考的每一秒仿佛都在和自己作斗争：这在显示他自己很脆弱，这在显示这些都是他的错，这在显示这一切都是他应得的因为他没有注意到Nils在浴室里对他做的事情，除了当时摸他这件事。

 

他承认自己败了。他把手机切换成了飞行模式，蜷在床上拉过被子盖住了他的脑袋。他在那里任思绪游走，辗转反侧了好几个小时，直到黎明慢慢从窗边爬起，越来越多的恐惧从他的胃里蔓延出来。

 

Magnus一定会在想现在Isak在做什么。他会以为Isak理所当然还拿着那包毒品，他会想着能在这天结束的时候把它们拿回去。想到之前Sana发现了Mahdi的匿藏物：由于这些匿藏物Isak同样也照看了，他一定会这样提醒自己的。Isak最后也相安无事，还把事情处理得很好。

 

除此之外一切都很不一样。那包毒品就是Mahdi自己的。他没有因为毒品的事情欠他们钱。而且更为重要的是……Nils不是Sana；Nils这个人不可靠而且性格恶劣，所以Isak不想在任何事上和他有纠葛。

 

Isak的目光扫过他的手机屏幕，现在还是处于飞行模式。他意识到他不得不面对他的朋友，他在想他们知道这件事后会是什么样的反应，尤其是Magnus,他需要知道事情的真相。

 

于是他滑过手机屏幕更改了飞行模式，等待着即将来临的消息通知。不过确实如他所料，这些消息立即就出现在了他的眼前。

 

不过只有一条……两条……是关于毒品的。其余的则是一连串的未接来电，还有一些与毒品完全无关的消息。Isak稍稍在床上坐起来，紧张地凝视着屏幕。

 

Eva： _Isak这是真的吗，你真的和Nils勾搭上了？我不敢相信Vilde会在这种事情上撒谎不过或许是她搞错了？快他妈的打给我！_

 

Jonas： _这是怎么他妈的一回事，Nils已经开始和他的朋友炫耀他和你勾搭上了，Vilde也说她当时看到了你？快接电话Isak！_

 

Thomas： _是真的吗，你在Even抑郁的时候和别人搞上了？你他妈的到底有什么问题？_

 

Marianne： _如果他们说的都是事实的话，一旦Even好起来了我就要把这件事告诉他。在他的男朋友已经开始考虑自杀的时候什么样的贱人才会做出这种事情来？你最好离我还有他在学校的朋友远一点。_

 

Nils： _快来吧宝贝，真相已经大白了，赶紧过来，我们来谈谈这件事x_

 

Isak因眼前如洪荒一般倾泻过来的消息感到恐慌，这些消息来自他自己的朋友，Even的朋友甚至还有一些是Nils的朋友。他想努力回想起在这个吻之间到底发生了什么会让Vilde认为这是他想要的。他只清楚地记得他当时整个人都僵住了。他甚至没有Nils从他兜里摸走了毒品的印象，以及Vilde刚好从门外看到他们两个的印象了。

 

他当时看上去像是享受的样子吗？ _他真的很享受吗？_

 

他眨眼强忍住泪水，他没有意识到眼泪已经从眼睛里流出来了，直到他感觉到它们从自己的颧骨滑落了下来。就算是他自己的朋友看上去也相信事情就是这样的……但他又想到，是Vlide把这件事告诉他们的，不是吗？Vlide不是那种爱故意撒谎的人。如果她相信自己的判断，那么别人也没有理由去怀疑她了。

 

_不像你。大家都知道，你整个人生都写满了谎话。_

 

他放下了手机，脑袋一下栽回了枕头，眼睛盯着着天花板想。 _这样也好_ ，他尽量安慰自己， _你会找Vlide谈谈的。你会向她解释当时到底发生了什么。你会处理好这件事的。_

 

他的自我激励被房间门上轻微的敲门声打断了。他眨了眨眼睛回应道，“嗯？”然后他看到Eskild从门边探了个头出来，跟随着Noora进来了。他们都谨慎地看着他。

 

“Isak——”

 

“嗯？”

 

“嗯……呃，一切都……还好吗？”Eskild问他。他的声音听上去比平时说话更安静，让Isak一点也不自在。恐惧又再次在他的脑子里打转。他知道他们为什么现在会在这儿，还有他们想和自己聊有关Nils的事情。如果他们问起他们两个在洗手间到底发生了什么，他不知道要给他们个怎样的答复。

 

“当然啊，”他的声线很浑浊，然后他清了清嗓子，“当然，一切都很好。”

 

“今天早晨你看手机了吗？”Noora的语气听上去比Esklid的更直接。他紧张地咬着嘴唇，他们都看向了他，直到他点了点头。此时他恨不得眼睛能粘在天花板上。

 

“你有什么想说的吗？”

 

从他的语气里已经可以清楚感受到她的怀疑了，他因此紧张了起来。他的余光扫向了Esklid，发现他警告地看着她，然后他说，“Isak，我们都犯过错。你总是在Even抑郁的时候给自己施加太多压力了。只是……你有什么都可以告诉我们。”

 

所以说…… _wow_ 。就算是Eskild也已经对他做了最坏的打算。

 

“不是……”

 

他想尽量找些为自己辩解的词，他的话音刚落，门铃就疯狂地雷鸣贯耳般响了起来，他的胃向下沉得更厉害了。 _见鬼_ 。他知道这次肯定是冲自己来的。他惊恐地看向Eskild，急冲冲走出房间的时候注意到Noora的目光还在他身上没有挪开。

 

“Isak——”

 

“Noora，”他插了一句，“我很抱歉不过我现在真的感觉很不好，我醉宿太厉害了。你能——”

 

不过他没有机会说完这句话。他听到有人从走廊朝自己卧室走过来了，看着他自己卧室的门——此刻看起来就像一个中心站。他看到Jonas和Magnus朝他走过来了，跟在他们身后的Esklid看上去有点局促不安。

 

“Isak，”Jonas有点激动地叫他，“你能告诉Magnus他的担忧是多余的好吗？告诉他你手上还拿着——”他看了看Eskild然后看了看Noora然后意味深长地看向了Isak，“呃……手机？他的手机。”

 

Esklid翻了个白眼，“Jonas，你在这里完全没必要撒谎。”

 

Isak在四双眼睛的注视下爬下了床。他走过去把挂在窗户上的毛巾取了下来，因为他在深夜洗了澡所以现在还是潮湿的；他拿上了手机想要从挡在他门口的这些看上去很关心他的朋友面前走过去。

 

他看到了Magnus大睁着眼睛害怕地看着他。他没能逃过他的目光然后他深吸了一口气说，

 

“Magnus，我——”他支吾着说，然后又深呼吸了一次，“我把它弄丢了。我把那包东西丢了。”

 

“你……你把它 _弄丢了_ ？”Jonas问，他看着Magnus——Magnus正用一种难以置信的表情看着他。他们交换了下眼色，同时看向了Isak，“你什么意思，你把它 _搞丢了_ ？”

 

“我是说……我把它揣我后兜了，你们当时也看到了的。之后肯定是掉出来了。或许是被谁偷了？我没有再拿着它们了，我现在也不知道它们在哪儿，我很抱歉。”

 

Magnus不满地小哼了一声，Jonas还在盯着他看给人的感觉就像他看到了自己长出来了第二个脑袋一样。

 

“或许你可以……我不知道或许你可以高价卖你手上还剩的毒品，今晚你们不是还有个派对要去吗？我可以去帮忙吗？”

 

“Isak，你拿的那份是超他妈重要的一份！就算Mahdi和我把我们现在手头剩下的都卖光，我们都没办法把钱搞回来，而且也没人会为他妈的 _叶子_ 高价买单，”Jonas厉声呵责道。Isak因为他此时的语气有点畏缩。他很讨厌Jonas朝他发脾气，因为这种情况很少见。

 

“听着……你确定你没有把他落在Nils那里吗？在你……呃你懂的？”Noora问他。Isak疯狂地摇着头，在这种强烈的注视下使得他内心非常受辱他也相当不自在。

 

“我 _没有_ ！”他解释道，“我没有……他当时烂醉如泥，是他把我逼到了洗手间。我没有勾搭他。”他环视着周围所有的人但是他本能地意识到：他们当中没有任何一个人相信他。他们要不是出于一种怀疑就是好奇的心情在看着他，他被这群人的反应激怒了，他想推开Jonas从这个房间出去。而Jonas立马拽住了他的手腕，想让他冷静下来，而他的这一举动让Isak回想起上一个晚上Nils也是这样拽着他的。

 

他惊慌的样子让Jonas退后了几步，其他人也跟着他退开了。

 

_去他妈的所有人。去他妈的让他们把我想得最坏_ ，他气冲冲地朝浴室走去了。

 

现在只要他一去洗澡，他就又会用力地擦洗他的皮肤。因为昨晚他也这样擦洗了所以现在这儿还是红着的。不过他没办法把它洗干净。他只要一想起Nils的手放在他手上，他就会更用力去擦洗他。因为他没办法 _不去_ 想这件事，所以他一直会在这里直到他的皮肤开始刺痛。

 

他走出去就不知道他今天还有别的什么事需要做了。他又看了看他的手机。他看到在过去的半个小时里又有人给他发来了更多指责他的信息，其中有两条是Nils发来的。

 

他的脑袋因为绝望和恐惧嗡嗡作响，他把毛巾绕在自己腰间就朝自己卧室走去了，发现他们都不在了，此时总算是让他清净了。他仔细听着外面的动静，他在想他们或许只是到厨房或者客厅去了，不过让他庆幸的是外面也一片安静。

 

他一关上门就飞快地穿好了衣服，然后他又看着自己手里的手机。他知道他不去找Nils就没办法把东西拿回来，不过让他去是不可能的。他飞快地给Magnus发了条短信。

 

I： _我很抱歉，我向你保证今晚的派对我会去帮忙的。_

 

M： _今晚就别来了isak，我们会试着自己想办法的。_

 

他被这句话刺痛了，不过Isak也不知道他还能期待点别的什么。就算是通过了他聪明的脑瓜思考，这个场面也让他很棘手；他难以想象此刻他们都会怎么说他怎么想他。不过他也不想知道。他的思绪又回到了Even那儿，而他能想到的一切就是待在他身边。就算他没法告诉Even发生了什么——至少，不是趁现在，——他可以在他身边感受到那种亲密，这样的感觉可以让他安心。

 

他穿上了他的外套和运动鞋，忽视了来自Eskild在他身后关心他的话语朝外面走去了。

 

 

Even的身体还是和上次Isak去看望他的时候看上去那样沉重无力，状态和上次一样憔悴，他还是没有察觉到Isak的到来。Isak溜了到了Even身边，蜷缩在了Even弯曲的身体后，像一个新月一样和他的身体契合了，Even没有阻止他这样做；他没有在Isak用手臂圈住他腰的时候作出反抗的行为。Isak把他们的手指交织在一起，然后他把Even的手拉到自己面前，他的嘴唇一路亲吻过去。不得不说为了抗议，他今天又不说话了。

 

于是他们就这样沉默着待了几个小时，昏昏沉沉地睡过了周六，直到周日的凌晨悄悄地潜入进来。然后周日的早晨到来了，Even的妈妈给他们端来了早餐，Even吃得很慢，Isak看着Even有条不紊地咬着手里的食物，他微笑着鼓励他。

 

他自己一点也没吃，不过Even没有注意到。Isak知道现在这样不是Even的错；他 _理所当然_ 没有注意到这点——自从Isak昨天到这里之后一口东西都没吃，但是他 _希望_ 他会注意到。Even在他不抑郁的时候把Isak照顾得很好。他总是很关心Isak想要确保他能吃好睡好。他总是把Isak的方方面面都协调得非常好。

 

Isak回想起了有些早晨Even是如何制服他让他坐到厨房里的椅子上的，因为他认为吃早餐是如此地重要。Isak因为想到这一点微笑起来，然后他强迫自己咬了一小口吐司。

 

“有什么好笑的事吗？”Even问他。这是Isak到这儿后他第一次主动找他说话，这让Isak暗淡的心境被点亮了。

 

“你还记得有次你给我做…… _墨西哥煎蛋_ 吗？就是给我做的早餐，我说了它超级他妈的粗劣对吧，你还记得吧？”

 

“不粗劣，”Even大声说出来，语气里没有一点愤慨，不过这是一个实际的句子，仅仅这样一句话对Isak来说就已经意味着一切了。

 

“你自己说的，这样吃很健康。健康就意味着粗劣。”他微笑着说，不过他只得到一个苍白的微笑的回应，这对Isak来说已经是一个小小的胜利了。“但是，”他诚恳地补充道，“我喜欢你给我做早餐。就算你每次给我做我都不乐意。”

 

Even看着他又向他露出了一个虚弱的微笑。

 

“你可以因为我那样耍脾气打我屁股，如果你想的话。我不介意。”

 

但是紧接着微笑从Even的脸上消失了，Isak在尽量别让自己因此畏缩。 _不。不不不。_ 他不想让这件事听上去这么奇怪。他不想把气氛搞得那么尴尬。他只是……他只是想让Even笑一笑。 _见鬼_ ，到底是哪里出了问题？

 

“你不应该让我这样做，”Even告诉他，“我不……我不应该那样对你。”

 

“但是——”但是这就是我们这段关系，Isak傻傻地想，因为他也知道这不能代表他们的关系，但是这是他们关系中很重要的一部分：Even照顾他的方式，在他搞砸的时候，关心他，替他分忧让他好起来。“我喜欢这样，”他无力地微笑着说，“这样会让我好起来，对于每一件事都是。一想到我们整个的这段关系……会让我感觉更好。”

 

他等待着Even的一个回复，或者至少说是希望有一个，但是Even只是又咬了一口他手里的食物，咬的每一口看起来都是在做一件非常不容易的事，他一直等待着，直到这些句子都失去了它们的意义，Isak才意识到Even可能根本就没懂他在说什么。

 

气氛变得不舒服起来，至少对于Isak来说是这样的，他意识到自己在Even床上放松地伸展开了四肢，然后他伸了伸懒腰说道，“我要走了，去做我的家庭作业。”

 

Even向他微微点了点头，“好吧。”

 

“我明天还会来的，放学之后行吗？”

 

“如果你想的话。”

 

“我当然想，”Isak听到这里欣喜地微笑起来，就算他身心都已经疲惫不堪了。Even发现了他在应付自己，这一点对于Isak来说很重要。“我永远不会不想在这里陪着你。”

 

“那就别走。”

 

Isak眨了眨眼睛，因为听到这句话整个人都愣住了，然后他看到Even朝他耸了耸肩。

 

“就……再待一会儿。如果你……如果你愿意的话。”

 

Isak确实想，他很愿意。他把乘放早餐的托盘挪到了一边，靠过去给了Even一个贞洁的吻。

 

“我爱你，”他告诉他。

 

“我也爱你，”Even回答他，“我很抱歉。我很抱歉变成现在这样。”

 

“永远都别为此道歉，”Isak告诉他。

 

他又蜷缩在Even身边，贴着Even的身体，就这样在他身后搂着他直到外面又变得一片漆黑。在这样一段短暂的时间里他好像终于又可以把世界的纷纷扰扰拒之门外了，让自己得以专注于他们之间轻松的韵律，这样似乎可以让他的身体变得更柔软让他的内心不那么紧张了。

 

对于现在来说，这样已经足够了。

 

* * *


	2. Certain Things Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者的话）：有些人对于Isak的朋友不相信他感到很沮丧，老实说这一章情况会变得更糟。我想说的是他们中没有一个是对他心怀恶意的或者说不关心他的，Isak没有向谁解释到底发生了什么，是的，因为他们没有注意到事情的真相而变成了对Isak不友好的朋友，不过不幸的是有时候生活就是这样的（在S4里面我们也看到了Sana和女生团体所发生的故事。）他们都会在这篇小说结束的时候意识到他们的所作所为，他们会改正的。我还不想在这里把他们变成魔鬼。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果你们觉得有必要的话，请留意文章末尾的警告；他们包含了剧透不过这一章非常沉重，涉及到一些让人心烦意乱的场景。我向你们保证下一章所有的事情都会有一个好的收场。
> 
>  
> 
> 写在前面的警告：有关暴力画面的描写，霸凌（既包含排斥和活跃的线上行为），slut羞辱，强奸威胁，短暂的非自愿的触摸，抑郁，孤立和焦虑的主题。
> 
>  

* * *

 

星期一的早晨没有任何预兆的到来了，Isak魂不守舍地到了学校。他站在他的储物柜前，脑子一片茫然，他的眼睛不能集中注意力。给人的感觉就像睁眼这个动作都会让他非常疼一样。他又没有睡好；不过大概是只要一个人在床上躺了两天没有做任何身体活动都会像这样吧。

 

他一直没有理睬他的手机，这也是造成他现在这个状态的原因之一。他辗转反侧了一晚上就在焦虑今天别人都会怎么议论他。他很确信不会有什么好事发生的。

 

他从柜子里抓出了他今天会用到的课本塞进了他的双肩背包里，他一边在想如果有人向他问起Nils的事他要如何作答。不过他之前就应该想好的；在之前就为此制定好计划捱过这一劫。他应该提前准备好为自己辩护；自己和Nils一点关系都没有。不过像往常一样他任由思绪游走，把这些不可避免的事情置之脑后，所以他现在站在这里看上去毫无防备。他意识到自己需要做点儿什么。

 

 _还有那些毒品，_ 他的大脑在提醒着他。 _你需要为这场交易做点什么。_

 

 _见鬼，这些毒品。_ 他差不多快把这事儿忘干净了。

 

_这他妈的到底该有多混乱。_

 

当一群一年级的学生经过他的时候他的时候他们的议论声很明显变成了嘲讽的笑声，他很确信他绝对没有多想。他在想现在是不是整个学校的人都在谈论他。通常情况下没人会为难他，但是Even是个如此和善受欢迎的人所以每个人都喜欢他。Isak清楚意识到自从他和Even在一起之后，注意他的目光变多了。

 

 _这人究竟是个什么货色，_ 他们可能在这样谈论他。 _在星期五晚的派对上背叛对他如此贴心还处在抑郁之中的男朋友。_

 

他需要反驳这一点。但是他应该怎么办呢？他要怎么做才能证明他和Nils之间是清白的呢？

 

然后他想到了： _Vilde，他需要找到Vilde。_

 

他在学校里漫无目的地走着，他看了看时间发现离第一堂课开始还有十分钟左右。他加快了自己的步伐，走到了外面，这里阳光很耀眼空气很清新。这是一个弥漫着春天气息的一天，不过他一点也感受不到这一点。

 

最终他发现了Vilde，她和其他女孩围成一圈坐在一个吃野餐的长凳上聊天。

 

_别走过去就指责她。只是……冷静点。问她当时到底看到了什么，也不要给人一种自己在掩藏什么的感觉。_

 

他的手弯在后面，紧张地玩着书包的带子，带着比之前更坚定的信心大步朝他们走过去了。

 

“嘿！”他的声音听上去很爽朗。他们同时内疚地看向他，立马陷入了沉默。“你们在说我吗？”他开玩笑地问。没有人看上去准备否认这一点，他尴尬地溜到Eva旁边坐下了。“好吧，没关系，我不介意。”

 

“我们只是很担心你，Isak，”Eva的话打破了此时的沉默，她把贴在脸旁的头发顺到了一边转过身去看着他。其他人都点头表示赞同。“有些人在说你的事，你是如何应对——”

 

“事情不是这样的，”Isak飞快地反驳了。“这正是我想和你们聊的。Vilde，我想问你当时到底看到了什么。”

 

Vilde立马激动地看向他说，“ _我没有说谎，_ Isak。”

 

“我没说你说谎了！我只是……你说我和Nils勾搭上了，但是这不是真的。”

 

“但是我当时看到你们两个在浴室里接吻。”

 

“那个只是……” _他强迫你的。_ “他当时喝醉了，而我……” _你只是没有及时推开他。你让他觉得这是你想要的。你让Viled觉得你是自愿的。_

 

他急促地喘着气，希望他没必要向这些更应该了解他的人解释这些问题了。但是在他停下来想要尽最大可能缩小这场对话中的误会让他们的思绪不要偏离得更远的时候，他们的谈话被走过来一脸阴沉的Jonas打断了。

 

“Isak，解释一下？”

 

Isak注意到他闪烁的眼神和垮下去的嘴角，他的心向下沉得更厉害了。

 

“关于什么的？”

 

“我觉得我们最好别在这儿说，”Jonas告诉他。Isak的目光从他的脸上移开了，他注意到Jonas手里拽着一件衬衫，“关于——”

 

“那是什么？”Chris指着这件衣服脱口而出，“什么破破烂烂的旧衣服。”

 

“Isak？”Jonas忽视了她的话又问了他一遍。Isak现在在这张长椅上显得有点坐立难安。

 

“我没有什么——”Jonas意味深长地叹了口气，看样子好像已经知道他要准备说什么了。

 

“你想在这里说？”他问。然后Isak勉强地点了点头。“好吧，如果你想在这里说的话也可以。Nils把这个给我了。我刚才和他对质了因为你之前告诉过我他在说谎，我想着——”然后他恼怒地叹了口气，“我之前一直很相信你，兄弟，我还以为你告诉我的就是事实。”

 

Isak面对这番话毫无头绪地摇了摇头。

 

“Isak，你告诉我你们之间什么也没发生。但是他和我说你在周五的时候把这个落在他家里了。”

 

Isak不安地笑了起来，“这太荒唐了。我从来 _没有_ 在他面前脱过衣服！”

 

在旁边坐着的女孩们都露出了不可思议又好奇的目光，Isak站起来伸手从他最好的朋友手里抢来了这个让他 _厌恶的_ 东西。他拿在手上看了一会儿，认出这的确是他的一件衬衫，他在思考它怎么会在Nils手里的。

 

然后他突然想到：他们只有一节课是一起上的，那就是体育课。有一天回去他准备在柜子里找这件衣服的时候发现它不见了。所以他在回去的路上不得不套上连帽衫遮住他没衣服穿的上半身，他最开始还以为是哪个人拿错了衣服。

 

_Wow ._

 

他脑海里浮现出Nils在翻他东西的画面让他有点反胃。这些天里他一直忍不住去擦洗的这块皮肤现在好像烧起来了。这种灼烧的感觉在他脸上显露出来，他偏开头不想让他看到。

 

但是他们都在等着他开口。他可以告诉他们真相，不过他就得把这件事从头到尾给他们解释一遍。他不得不向他们提到他的隐私被侵犯了，他被迫得到了一个他不想要的吻，而且他也没有任何选择的权力。

 

此刻，在这么多双眼睛的注视下，他觉得自己没有足够的勇气把它说出来。

 

于是他说谎了。但是事实说明，这是他可以做的选择里最他妈错误的一个了。

 

“这不是我的衬衫，”他转过去看着他们。他把手里的衬衫扔到了女孩们正疑惑地盯着的长椅上。“Nils在他妈的耍你，兄弟。”

 

Jonas盯着他看了一会儿，但是感觉就像过去了一个世纪那么久。血液仿佛快涌到Isak的耳朵里了。 _就让他相信我吧。_

 

“你从来没见过这件衬衫？”

 

Isak皱着眉摇了摇头。

 

“Isak，这是我的衬衫。是我借给你的，好像就是两周之前。”

 

Isak再次看向这件衬衫，他的手开始颤抖。他太疲惫了。他甚至没有想到这点。不过确实如Jonas所说，他记起来了。他记得当时他是最后一个离开Jonas家准备动身去某个地方的时候向他借的。他在过去就已经借过好多次了。

 

Jonas深呼了一口气，好像在尽力控制自己的情绪。“我已经在替你说话了，兄弟。我觉得你告诉我的是事实。但是……我没搞懂你为什么要因为这件事说谎。”

 

紧接着是一阵糟糕的让人难耐的沉默。他们互相用一种尴尬带着指责的眼神看着他。他意识到自己现在说什么也没法挽回现在的局面了。如果他现在说出事实，就会让人觉得是他临时编出来的。

 

他站了起来，用手捏了捏他疲惫的眼睛，咕哝着说了一句，“抱歉。”然后朝他的第一堂课走去了。

 

他以为他能经受得住Nils把谣言散播给那些不认识他的人就行了。但是他的 _朋友_ 呢？他的朋友看着他的方式就像他们不相信在这一百年内不会背叛Even，不，应该说是至少在一百万年以内不会？这些眼神太让他受伤了。让他最想不通的是为什么Nils仅凭耍的一个小花样就让他如此受伤了。

 

 _他们不会明白此刻你有多受伤因为你没有告诉他们当时发生了什么，_ 他残存的理智在提醒着他。

 

不过他的大脑现在能想到的，只是怎么向他们描述在这场派对上发生了什么，和当时的一些细节；他只能想到在体育课的时候Nils是如何对待他的，还有Isak独自一人在走廊的时候他又是如何对付他的。他其实自己都不想面对这些。所以让他现在把这些事告诉Jonas，告诉这些女孩……感觉不太可能。

 

他只想把这些告诉Even，因为至少来说Even知道Nils是个怎么样的人，还有Isak对他是什么态度。但是想到Even现在还在对抗他自己内心的恶魔这让Isak觉得自己的问题顿时都苍白地失去了意义。他不会想或者需要听到与这一切有关的任何一点的。

 

他没有任何头绪要如何挽回这个场面。这让他感到毫无希望。于是他就稍微封闭了一会儿自己的内心，因为他知道如果他继续想下去只会让一切变得更糟而不是让事情得到改变。

 

想到这些不可避免的结果好像让他变得更疲惫无力了。

 

Magnus在这天放学的时候叫住了他。Isak在走到学校入口的地方就听到他的朋友喊他名字的声音，然后伴随着异常沉重地脚步声朝他跑来了。

 

“唔嗯，”Magnus问他，“你找到了吗？”

 

“我很抱歉，”Isak说。这个道歉听起来很苍白没有一点说服力，他从Magnus脸上也看出来他和自己有一样的感觉。“我……或许我可以给你点钱？我会向我爸爸借一点的。”

 

 _爸爸这个月甚至连房租都不会帮你付的，更别说给你更多的钱了，_ 他在心里这样告诉自己。

 

“这样不能真的帮到我吧？”Magnus说。“他们今晚就想把钱和毒品拿回手。如果他们没拿到的话，他们就会……我不清楚。但是后果不会很乐观。”他叹了口气说，“听着，我知道……我的错和你一样多。看好这些毒品是我的职责，我不应该把它交给你。但是我相信你，兄弟。我听到那些多管闲事的人在说你把它给Nils了还有——”

 

“他们真的那样说我？！”Isak问，“但是……我没有。我没有拿给他。我为什么要他妈的那样做？”他在话音结束的时候提高了音调，听上去有点歇斯底里，而Magnus因为尴尬看向了地面。

 

“Nils为我们组织了这场会面。他知道我们身上还有些货。或许他只是……我不知道……或许你当时太醉了，他问过你了，但是你没有意识到。”

 

Isak盯着Magnus他看，感觉到他被背叛了。

 

“在那场派对上我 _几乎_ 没怎么和Nils说过话，Magnus！”

 

“Isak，不是……”Magnus的语气软了下来，他很清楚意识到他讨厌这种严肃的谈话，因为这和他们平时那种互相调笑轻松愉快的氛围迥然不同。“听着，我知道这件事很混乱，但是我和Nils谈过了，他听起来太他妈的 _可疑_ 了， 所以或许你现在可以和他聊聊然后——”

 

“ _不！_ ”Isak立马否决，“ _不，不，不，_ Magnus，我才 _不会_ 和他聊。”

 

这些拒绝的词语从Isak嘴里说出来是如此激烈，让Magnus被吓得退了几步。“Isak——”

 

“这 _不是_ 我的错，”Isak声嘶力竭地向他说，“求你……”他在看到Jonas和Mahdi靠近的时候声音软了下来——他们刚好赶上了这场爆发的末尾，他们的表情看上去好像都这一幕被吓到了。“只是告诉我我要怎么做才能帮上忙，我会尽力的。不过不要让我去找Nils，这一点我做不到。”

 

“我们 _今晚_ 就要去见他们了，Isak，为什么你就不能找他聊聊呢？到底有什么问题？”Mahdi疑惑地问他。

 

“我可以和你们一起去！”Isak发疯似地告诉他，“我会向他们解释是我的错的然后他们就会——”

 

“这不是个好主意，”Jonas坚决地否定了他，“他们肯定会为没有新人加入你还向他们声明是你搞砸的事情动怒的，他们很可能会他妈地 _杀了_ 你！”他叹了口气说，“我们只能试着去解释了，希望他们会再给我们多点时间让我们筹钱。”

 

Isak因为听到了Jonas的这番话稍微松了一口气，他感觉自己因突然脱力轻微地摇晃了一下。虽然他的理性告诉他他们有权对他发火。

 

他们从他身边走开朝学校入口走去了，Magnus最后一次回过头来叫住他还满怀希望地求他说，“求你，就……考虑下去找他谈谈吧。我们还有几个小时的时间。”

 

Isak的脸因为遗憾抽搐了一下；他的眼睛看着地面，因为他心里早就知道他不会去做这种事的。

 

从Magnus脸上沮丧的表情可以看出来，他已经得出同样的结论了。

 

 

Even的怀抱仍然是让他最安心的港湾。他还是孩子的时候就开始寻找可以让他蜷缩进的地方，他可以在这里感觉自己变得非常渺小，可以让他真的觉得自己变得无关紧要了。这是他唯独知道该如何应对压力的方式。但是自从他有了Even，他不用再寻求这种地方了。他在Even的臂膀里感觉很安全，他可以感受到自己在这里可以变得非常渺小，不过他不会再觉得自己无关紧要。

 

没有Even的怀抱让他觉得自己有些漂泊无依。他忘记了要如何隐藏。他觉得自己现在挺好笑的：一个17岁的人不顾一切要摆脱人们注视他的目光和人们谈论他的话语，但是他却找不到适合的话语来阻止这一切。

 

他回到卧室的时候，看到晚霞划过他的窗户，他拉过被子盖在自己身上看起来就像为自己构筑了一座堡垒，他强迫自己打开了手机。

 

他们先从他的Ins开刀了。事情当然应该这样发展。因为在他们眼里他真的做了某些看起来特别不可理喻的事情。在Nissen一般的旁观者眼里，Isak只是个冷血的二年级生，带着一副贱模样去了场派对，在洗手间吻了另一个男生，然后他做了很多很多糟糕的事情。这一切都是在他的还处在抑郁之中的男朋友，独自一人在家沉睡，相信Isak没有背叛他的时候发生的。

 

  
_同性恋很酷但是像你这样的基佬就很有毒_

__

 

_快去把你的号码写在奥斯陆每个gay bar的卫生间里，这样会让你忙不过来。X_

 

_说实话你怎么敢做出这种事来？Even值得更好的人_

 

他明知自己有更好的选择，却还是搜寻起Nils的账号，fo了一些他知道的tag一直到他找到了他。他账号里的第一张图肯定是Nils趁Isak没发现的时候偷拍的。这是一张他在一个派对上他坐在Eva的膝盖上的照片，他嘴角弯起来带着一个自信的笑容，他手里拿着一杯已经被他喝光的威士忌。

 

 _他看起来就跟荡妇一样，_ 他这样告诉自己。一个带着腼腆微笑的表情包从旁边看过来——看上去似乎是为了证实这件事。

 

在这张图片之下的评论看起来更惨不忍睹。

 

_虽然说他本该是个gay但是我打赌他会和任何对他有意思的人上床。_

__

 

_他是个荡妇不过他是个好看的荡妇lol_

 

_这是他在被你老二噎着之前还是之后的照片？_

 

他看着Nils的这些粉丝。没有一个是他的朋友，他们没有一个点过喜欢或者在这张图下面留过评论。所以说……这算是对他的一个小小的眷顾。但是他知道他认识的这些人开始接受这些评论也只是时间的问题。然后会怎么样呢？他们会更进一步地诋毁自己吗？

 

他点回了自己的账号，犹豫了一会儿，然后关闭了评论。在某种程度上他觉得这些都是他应得的，但是对于现在的他来说这些东西只会让他徒增更多的烦恼，他现在还不够强大来应对它们。

 

这些他拒绝阅读的消息还是如洪水一样向他倾泻过来。他闭上了眼睛，让他的身体蜷缩在这个它构筑的堡垒中，拒绝外界一切干扰。但是在没有他男朋友的拥抱下他的床也让他很没有安全感。他像一个新生儿一样蜷缩起来，假装Even在旁边抱着他。

 

通常情况下，他只用等着这一切结束。他只用等待着一切糟糕的事情过去就好了因为他知道Even会尽他所能尽快帮他解决问题的。但是现在不是通常的情况。Even可能也会听信这些谣言。因为每个人都是。甚至连Isak最好的朋友也相信了。

 

但是事情的真相却是……有时候Isak也会告诉自己这一切只是个谎言。只是个假象。他不值得和Even在一起所拥有的快乐，这一切只会摧毁他目前为自己建立起来的生活。因为他的生活一直很可悲，一直到他遇到了Even。

 

他还是想不到要怎样和这个世界上最好的男人分手。他开始困惑为什么Even会想和他在一起，这种困惑从他的大脑里迸射出来，以自我怀疑的方式重新连接，像毒药一样涌了出来。

 

 _你只用等着不可避免的结果就好了，_ 他这样想着。

 

他知道一切都会很快到来的。

 

 

他被接连不断的电话震动吵醒了。 _是Jonas。_ 他的手指悬停在绿色的呼叫按钮上，在呼叫的最后一刻把它切换到了红色按钮。然后他把手机放在他床边柜子的最上一格抽屉里了。

 

他就以这样的状态度过了接下来的一整天和一整个晚上。他就在这里一直逃避这些人，逃避他的学校，逃避他的生活。

 

当Eskild开门来确认他的情况是不是还好的时候，他把被子拉过来裹住自己的身体，小声说着他只是有点不舒服。

 

一部分的他还是希望Eskild不会这样轻易就接受了。不过Eskild只是简单地说了句他一直在这里，如果需要他可以随时去找他聊天。

 

 _我确实需要你。我需要某个人，_ Isak这样想。

 

他只是不能说得太大声。

 

  
Jonas： _快点接电话。是Magnus_

 

Jonas： _Isak？你还好吗？快他妈的打给我_

 

Jonas： _我们完事在医院了。Magnus受伤了。你看到这条消息的时候打给我_

 

 

星期三他强迫自己回了学校。他的手机在昨天某个时间就关机了，他也没有费心要去给它充电。这竟然让他觉得是种解脱。他也担心Even会不会试着联系他，但是他害怕别人会给他发的东西暂时超过了这种担心。

 

路过他的学生都转过来用一种好奇的目光看着他，他的心下沉得更厉害了，他甚至没有去他放书的柜子那儿；他来晚了于是他径直去了他的第一堂课，谢天谢地这里没有他熟悉的人。他坐在后面很用功地学习，强迫他的大脑适应一些理性逻辑的东西来占据他过去这些天的紧张情绪。

 

当第二节生物课来临的时候他在考虑要不要翘掉它…… _不，_ 他不能这样做。他不能错过他最喜欢的课只因为他害怕接下来Sana可能会对他说的话。

 

他坐在他平时的那个位置，他松了一口气，因为他先到那里了，这样他就不用决定要不要和她坐在一起了。如果她不想待在自己旁边，那也没关系。

 

不过当然，她没那么小气。她堂皇地走进教室，径直朝Isak走去了，直接坐在了他旁边。

 

“嗨。”

 

“嗨，”他问，“一切都还好吗？”

 

她不可思议地看着他，“这 _就是_ 你要问的第一个问题？”

 

他眨了眨眼然后说，“好吧，那我应该问些什么？”

 

她的神情更紧张了，眼睛仔细地审视着他。

 

“你是认真的吗，Isak？你最近怎么了？”她睁大眼睛偏着她的头，“你问过Jonas星期一发生了什么吗？”

 

“我……我星期一见过Jonas？”

 

“在放学过后？”

 

他思索了一会儿，感觉自己的思绪不太连贯，然后他终于想起来了。他放低了自己的声线然后说，“走私犯？”然后他的胃像铅一样沉下去了。他没有问Jonas到底发生了什么。因为他完全忘记了。他忘了是因为这些天里他一直沉浸在自己的痛苦中无法自拔。 _Fuck._ 他是怎么搞得一团糟的？

 

他发现Sana看他的样子，看上去……一定是发生了点什么。 _Jonas，_ 他想着， _Jonas受伤了。_

 

“他还好吗？”

 

“不太好。他被送进医院了。鼻子被打烂了，手腕好像是骨折了。”

 

Isak站起来，他的胃此时太沉重了。他一只手捂着嘴。 _Jonas受伤了但是我还不知道。我不知道因为我一点也不在意。_

 

“你要上哪儿去？”她问。

 

“去看他。去确认他的情况还好。”

 

“你觉得这会是个好主意吗？”Sana的眼睛因警惕皱起来。“Magnus现在可能不太想见你。我很抱歉这样说但是——”Isak原本下沉的胃因为听到她的这句话突然停住了，他很快打断了她的话。

 

“你是说Magnus？”

 

“是的，Magnus。”她凝视着他。“不然你以为我说的谁？”

 

老师在教室里叫他们安静下来的时候他朝身后退了几步。

 

 _Magnus._ 那个天真，乐天派，好脾气的Magnus。那个把毒品委托给Isak的朋友。那个乞求他去找Nils谈一谈的朋友。 _Magnus受伤了。_

“Isak，”他们的老师叫住他，“你能先坐下吗？”

 

但是他没有听从她的指示。他抓起自己的包，没有注意到Sana担心的表情然后就冲出了教室。小声的议论和压抑的笑声一直尾随着他直到这扇门在他身后砰地关上了。

 

Isak： _Mags你还好吗？_

 

Isak： _Sana在生物课的时候和我说了，我很抱歉我昨天没来_

 

Isak： _我知道你可能不想见我或者和我说话但是我真的很抱歉_

 

Isak： _或许我可以来看看你？_

 

Magnus： _医生说我需要休息。抱歉。回头见。_

 

 

  
星期三的早晨他回了学校。Magnus也回来了；他听到身边的人在谈论他手腕上的石膏，还有他的脸现在看起来有多难看。但是Isak没有立马见到他，不过Magnus也表示得很清楚他不想马上见他。

 

不过，他见到了其他的很多人。

 

当他在第一节课间休息从男洗手间走出来的时候他突然被Even的一个朋友猛推了回去。Isak发现这个人是Thomas，Isak知道他一向不是很喜欢自己。他知道的。他知道这个人不能算在Even的朋友里；他总是不能理解他们所谓的流行文化或者他们谈过的晦涩的法国电影。他并没有像他们那样聊天，因为他们的自信渗透到了他们的每一个动作当中。

 

尽管如此，他们还是对他很友好，当然是Even在旁边的时候，Even很喜欢他们，所以Isak只能尽量对他们表现得礼貌，Jonas实际上经常开玩笑说Isak对Even的朋友要比对自己的朋友恭敬得多。

 

“你一直以来躲到哪儿去了？”Thomas问他。Isak警惕地看着他。

 

“哪里也没去。”

 

“你不准备回我消息了？”

 

_对啊，你还有半个学校的人。_

 

“抱歉，”Isak谦和地告诉他。不然他还能说什么？“最近的事情都对我不太友好。”

 

他不知道自己为什么要向他透露这一点，除了盲目地希望得到一点同情 ——如果非要说点什么，那就是这样说似乎会让Thomas变得更激动。

 

“你把你在那个派对上做的事情告诉Even了吗？”

 

“没有，因为我什么也没做。”他带着比先前更多的决心。Thomas实际上比他矮半个头但是他看起来更强壮；他用自己的块头把Isak推到了水槽上。

 

“你真的打算一直这样撒谎吗？ _整个_ 学校的人都在谈论你做了什么。你到底是有多 _饥渴_ 才会在你男朋友抑郁的时候去找另一个男人？”

 

“我什么也没做，”Isak又说了一遍，希望就算只有一刻 _某个人_ 能理解他到底想向他们传达什么也好。但是Thomas仅仅是大笑起来，不过当然啊，这听起来就只是一个好玩的笑话。

 

“你觉得就因为你长着张可爱的脸就能侥幸逃脱这一切了？Even就会原谅你，像个傻子一样让你回到他身边了？我向你 _保证_ ，Valtersen，他明天回学校了，我会让他知道一切的。”

 

Isak眨着眼睛看着他，“他明天要回来了？”

 

相反他只得到了一个小小的，略苦涩的笑声的回应。“你不知道吗？他没有告诉你？”他用低沉的声音吹了声口哨。“或许他察觉到我比他之前了解的更值得信任。”

 

Thomas抬起一只手握住了Isak的下巴，左右审视着Isak的脸。“不管怎么样，你见到他的时候，你要把真相告诉他。像一个称职的 _slut_ 那样。”

 

他看到Isak因为听到最后一个词眼睛里变得满是泪水，这一瞬间让他犹豫了。然后他绷紧了下巴说，“你还真他妈的有胆。”

 

他又捏了次Isak的下巴才退开。他离开的时候脚步声回响在卫生间里，Isak就那样沉默地站在那里。

 

 _Slut._ 至少Thomas是诚实的是当面对他说的。不像其他人那样费心去骚扰他。

 

他感觉自己的心脏好像在靠着他的胸膛扑腾，他的身体因震惊暂时失灵了，不敢置信的是这一切已经变得这样一发不可收拾了。Even明天就要回来了…… _就在明天。_

 

这让他想到他应该看看他的手机了。Even可能给他发过短信了；Isak昨天给他手机充电了不过他还是没有看到有任何Even的消息通知。

 

于是他翻阅了他的消息，发现Even的消息在列表最后，而且显示的是已读，他意识到原来在过去的这几天里他被这些辱骂的洪水淹没了。

 

这就是说Even觉得他没有必要告诉Isak他明天要回来了，他觉得没必要告诉Isak任何事了。

 

这就是说他很有可能已经知道了。而且说明他相信Nils，就像其他所有人那样。

 

 

午饭时候他试图联系Jonas，这是自昨天开始的第八次了。不过他还是没有回复他。理所当然的，考虑到Isak的行为，他最好的朋友有权这样对他，但是被拒绝的尖锐和刺痛让他彻底觉得自己成了孤单一人。

 

走到院子里，他看到Vilde还有Eva坐在属于他们自己的一个长椅上。（她们平时常坐所以被视为是她们的长椅）他知道他变成了Vilde现在最不想见的一个人但是他也不知道是什么迫使他走过去找她说话的。

 

她警惕地注视着他，她哭丧的脸变得更沮丧了。至少来说，是Vilde可以承担的最大限度了。

 

“那个，唔姆，Magnus还好吗？”他问。“我听说他回学校了但是……没有人回我消息。”

 

Eva在旁边轻轻叹了口气，Vilde继续盯着他没有说话。

 

“我知道我搞砸了，好吧……我现在也想把它处理好弥补自己的过错。”他耸了耸肩说，“我只是不知道现在该怎么办了。”

 

其间有一段漫长的沉默直到Eva第一个打破了它。“那就去找Magnus谈谈好吗？他是唯一一个……受伤的，Isak。” _因为你看上去不像是会找他谈的。_

 

 _我不能。我找不到他因为他也不想让我找到他，_ Isak这样想着。但是这两个女孩看着对方的样子让他不舒服起来，他知道他们不想在这里看见他。没有人欢迎他。他出现在哪里都会招人厌烦。

 

Magnus是因为他被袭击的。现在没人再想见到他或者需要他了。

 

“谢谢，”他咽下了自己的苦楚。“我……嗯，我会试着去找他的。”

 

Eva点了点头，实际上她也没有对他很残忍，虽然这是他应得的，但这却是最让他受伤的一点了。

 

他想找个地方一直等到午饭时间结束，在这里他不用暴露在会有学生经过他的地方，不用听到他们路过他的时候小声地议论他；他朝学校后门走去了——这里有条供服务人员出入的通向食堂的路。这里一向很安静。

 

他深呼了口气，试图不去想Magnus的事，或者他的朋友现在很恨他的事实，或者说还有源源不断向他涌来的别人侮辱他的短信的事情。他试图不去想Thomas给他说的话，还有每个人都相信的事实：他是那种少了男朋友一天都不行的，会控制不住自己向他甚至还不怎么了解的人脱裤子的小荡妇。

 

他最不想去想的人实际上是Even，而且他也意识到自从周末之后他就一次都没有联系过他了。

 

一条通知突然出现在他的手机上，他带着期待低头看了看，他看到是某个人——Nils的朋友之一，Alex——给他发了条Facebook群的链接。他生气地点开了，他已经预料到肯定会是什么特别糟糕的东西，在他看到最上面的标题的时候他更确定了，因为上面写着（‘Isak V：学校里最出名的婊子’）然后在他看到下面的东西的时候，简直让他有点不能呼吸了。

 

超过了30个人喜欢了这篇文章。他看到其中一些人甚至不是Nissen的学生但是这点没有让他觉得好受一点点。一想到其它学校的学生能看到这篇文章就让他忍不住自己心里的恐惧想歇斯底里地大笑。

 

他咽下了突然涌到喉咙的奇怪的感觉，然后把手机揣回了口袋。

 

他在那儿站了10多分钟，他开始觉得做什么也无法挽回这一切了。在过去的六天里，都没有什么魔法能扭转这一局面。他的朋友现在一定很恨他吧，所以不管他做什么也没用了。

 

还有Even……Even极有可能也相信了，就像Thomas说的那样。所以说，Isak现在是孤单一个人了。这就意味着现在没有人会在意他的感受，也不会管这样做是不是会让他难受了。

 

他把手机又从口袋里掏了出来然后开始打字。

 

Isak： _嘿，我们能见下面吗？我现在在学校里。_

 

Nils： _哪里？_

 

Isak： _食堂的atm机后面_

 

Nils： _在那里等着我_

 

他靠着墙支撑起自己的身体不想让自己因为疲惫倒下去，他的思绪四处飘散，意识到这一切会朝多么不可挽回的方向发展。他在这里可能等了有10多分钟；他知道Nils会因为他源源不断的痛苦而愉悦的。

 

看到Nils过来了，Isak整个人开始变得警惕起来。他实际上不能理解为什么一个人可以这么轻而易举就毁了他的生活。紧跟其后的让他想到另一个事情： _这就是那个每个人宁可相信也不肯相信你的家伙。_

 

Isak看着他开口说，“我需要这些人的电话。那些走私犯的。”

 

Nils听到后就大笑起来。“你是认真的吗？这就是你叫我出来的原因？”

 

“好吧，我觉得是你偷走了这些毒品？”

 

“什么毒品？”Nils的脸上呈现出一个恶心的笑容。Isak强忍住自己的怒气说，

 

“你 _偷的_ 那些？”

 

“Oh！你是说我们搞上的那天晚上你给我的那些？”

 

Isak不想自己因为听到这些词语畏缩。他知道Nils现在是在耍他，看看到底能把Isak推得有多远，Isak有点儿希望他可以继续下去。然后加上紧接着会发生的这些事，可以让他被学校开除，如果能让这个混蛋脸上的笑容彻底消失那就更好不过了。

 

“为什么你要这么恨我？”他狠狠地问。Nils笑起来。

 

“哪有到这种程度？Isak。你看上去非常性感而且我想睡你。几个月前我在某个厕所隔间听到你叫Even _daddy_ ，所以我在想你可能就是喜欢这些怪癖的东西。一旦我发现你不是我想的那样我就会放过你了。”

 

这就好像让他遭到了重击。再一次地。他一只手捂着自己的嘴，害怕厌恶会从自己胃里喷涌出来，他疯狂摇着头说，“ _不。_ ”

 

“ _不？_ 不要？不要什么？不要我听到你？不，你不怪癖？不，你不会让我睡你？”

 

“我不会让你 _碰_ 我的，”Isak怒吼道，“你差不多他妈的快毁了我的生活。”

 

Nils连着退了几步，生气的表情在他脸上扭曲起来像被狠狠击中而裂开的头盔面甲，他掐住了Isak的脖子把他推到墙上。“一切都是我造成的了？我是如何了？是我让你的朋友和你反目的吗？让你的 _男朋友_ 变成那样的？是因为我才让别人不介意你和我混在一起的？对吗？”

 

然后他的手顺着Isak的脖子滑到了Isak的腰上，Isak现在能想到的一切只有 _他不能再让这种事发生了。_

 

他盲目地推开了他，他的拳头碰到了Nils的鼻子。Nils因为疼痛叫喊着狼狈地退了几步，让Isak也没想到的是，他又揍了Nils一拳，他感觉到自己的关节擦到了Nils的颧骨。

 

“你太恶心了。如果你再敢靠近我一步，不需要我的 _朋友_ 来解决你，”Isak告诉他。

 

他的声音听上去比他自己预料的更勇敢了些。

 

Nils破碎的呼吸声在他走开的时候从他耳边呼啸而过。这感觉算不上结束，实际上什么也不算。

 

他径直朝自己的下一堂课走去，他需要赶在人群慢慢充斥整个走廊之前过去。他在途中看到了Jonas和Magnus朝他走过来，他们稍微停驻了一会儿；他看到Magnus的脸上——那些青灰色的淤青还没有消散，一只眼睛肿着——Isak看到这一幕之后脸色变得很不好看，然后他转身离开了。

 

他们中没有任何一个人对他说什么。

 

Nils： _你还是想知道在哪里能找到这伙人（The Crew）？_

 

Isak： _是的_

 

Nils： _好吧我会告诉你的_

 

Nils： _我很确信他们会很乐意见你的:)_

 

 

  
实际上，他知道Nils为什么会把这个发给他。他知道他现在一定非常愤怒，所以他想让Isak受伤，他和这伙人的关系很好所以他可以轻而易举安排他们来对付自己。

 

不过有部分的Isak想受到伤害。他想帮他的朋友把事情处理好，他完全觉得他就应该为自己做的事承担后果：一切都是因为他太沉浸于自己的问题才会在两天之后才意识到这件事。最后才会以Magnus被当成出气筒告终。

 

放学之后他给他爸爸打了电话向他解释了他现在有多急需这个月的房屋租金。他向他保证他这个周末会去看他妈妈，不过 _拜托了_ 他能今晚就拿到这笔钱吗？

 

他其实不知道他要怎么付他这个月实际拖欠的房租，但是只要他爸爸尽快把钱转给他，他会不顾一切把他账户里的钱全都取出来揣进他口袋的。

 

这些钱拿来偿还Magnus的那份毒品应该足够了。至少来说这意味着他们不会第二次来找他麻烦了吧。

 

Nils通过一张谷歌地图的截屏把公寓号发给他了，他在刚刚到傍晚的时候就赶过去了，他搭了趟地铁然后又走了差不多10分钟。因为太疲惫所以他看到身边的事物都变成了飘忽不定的色彩萦绕在他周围；城市的喧嚣传到他的耳朵里都变成了一种暗沉的声音，他决定一旦此事了结他打算永远都不要和这种事沾边。

 

但是此刻他奋力向前，他一只手塞进他的口袋里紧紧抓着他的钱包。另一只手拉起帽子盖在头上，然后把他的拉链拉到他的脖子不让自己的皮肤暴露出来。他不想让自己的任何一个地方看起来脆弱或者不堪一击。

 

他到这幢公寓楼的时候，想看看会不会有一个蜂鸣器这样的东西，但是他没有找到，他推开入口的大门走到一个脏兮兮的后院里，到处都堆放着垃圾。他走到了12楼确认了下窗户里是否有人。

 

他看到里面灯还亮着。他深吸了一口气然后没有找到门铃，所以他握紧了拳头轻轻敲了下门。

 

一分钟后某个人才出来接应他。迎接他的这个男人穿着一件单薄的无袖背心，他的眼睛指向两个不同的方向；看起来像是被绊倒了，Isak咽下自己的恐惧然后他开口说，“唔姆……Nils告诉我我可以在这里找到 _The Crew_ （注：之前没有说清楚，这个团伙的名字就叫 _The Crew_ 不过我觉得也不影响。）我有点钱要拿给你们。”

 

这个男人听到后点了点头然后他转过身示意Isak跟着他进去。

 

说实话Isak并不想来这儿。他其实之前希望他可以把钱交给某个人后就离开了，不过在现在看来不是他能左右的。

 

他跟着那个男人走进了一间几乎没什么家具的客厅，仅仅是有几张旧沙发一张桌子，几张椅子和放在角落里电视，电视的声音此刻震耳欲聋。有两个男人惬意地倒在沙发上，空气中大麻的味道非常重，或许还有其他一些Isak不能分辨的物质弥漫在空气里，还有两个人正坐在桌子上整理着一袋袋的药片。

 

“这个孩子说他认识Nils，”这个应门的男人告诉他们，他的脑袋偏向Isak。他们中的一个上下打量着Isak，然后他的嘴角突然勾起了一个微笑。

 

“Nils？”

 

Isak点了点头。

 

“他经常会为我们安排会面。你特地找到这来是为了什么事吗？”

 

“我有点钱要给你，”Isak告诉他。“我问他在哪里能找到你们然后他把这里的地址告诉了我。”

 

这个男人——想必是 _The Crew_ 这个团伙的头目——他在他的脸上仔细搜寻着什么，Isak能做的只是管好他的眼睛不东张西望，不过他身体的每部分都叫他盯着地板就好。在这个男人突然站起来的时候他愣住了，吓得往后退了一步。

 

“给我点面子，把你的连帽衫脱了。我需要知道你身上有没有偷藏什么危险的东西。”

 

“ _偷藏_ ……什么？”Isak惊恐地眨着眼睛。“我只需要把这些钱给你们然后我就要走了。”他轻拍了下他的口袋然后他看到这个男人摇了摇头。

 

“我告诉你，如果你现在敢把手伸进那个口袋，我会立刻他妈地 _了结_ 你，把连帽衫脱了然后过来！”

 

Isak的眼睛开始扫视整个房间，这些男人正在看着他的一举一动，他感觉他现在因为尴尬和某些说不清楚的别的东西脸红了。这些东西非常可能来源于他的恐惧。他一只手摸到自己的拉链拉了下去，努力让自己不要颤抖。

 

他穿着一件松垮垮的衬衫，所以它现在耷拉在他的肩膀上把他的手臂暴露出来了。他感觉这些目光爬上了他的皮肤，身上冒出的鸡皮疙瘩仿佛刺痛了他，他很不情愿地把连帽衫拉到了腰间，因为他需要有点能贴在他的身上的东西。

 

“还有你的小便帽也一起脱了，”这个头目告诉他。Isak不敢置信地凝视着他，然后他又听到他重复了一遍这个指令，这次他的声音变得更大更不耐烦了。Isak听从他的把帽子从头上摘了下来，他另一只手不安地摸着自己的头发。然后这个男人微笑了起来，“那么，金发靓仔，过来吧。”

 

Isak把手里的衣服递给他然后尴尬地站在那里，他的两只手不自觉地不停上下抚摸着自己的手臂。他知道他现在的举动暴露了他有多不舒服，不过他想他们可能也早就知道了，他们也觉得没必要再伪装了；这些男人已经知道他现在很恐惧了。

 

他站在那里看着这伙人的头目快速翻找着他的连帽衫，把他的钱包拿了出来。他检查了Isak的身份证随后把他的名字念了出来，“Isak Valtersen。17岁。很可爱。兄弟们，有一个新的宝贝恶棍加入我们了！”在这个房间里的其他男人听到这里大笑起来，除了Isak。然后他拿出一叠钞票，手指在上面轻轻弹着。“你刚才说这是替谁还的？”

 

“我的朋友……你在有天晚上把他痛揍了一顿。”不过Isak不想把Magnus的名字报出来。“他在Nissen上学。金发。和我差不多的个子。”

 

这个男人微笑着承认了。“Ah！长着张披萨脸是吧？还有个黑人男孩和一个卷头发的跟他一起是吧？”

 

Isak沉默着点了点头。

 

“他们就应该把你派来的。我肯定不会把 _你的_ 脸搞烂的。”

 

他们又开始笑起来，笑声来自这个慵懒地躺在沙发上的男人。Isak本来以为他们已经晕过去了到现在他才意识到自己想得有多简单。现在有五个男人在这个房间里，他们所有人看着他的方式就好像在看一块新鲜多汁的肉一样，此时的他就像只他妈无辜的羔羊走过去任他们屠宰一样。

 

 _如Nils所愿，_ 他想。

 

“这些已经够了，不是吗？”Isak在这个男人回去数钱的时候问。

 

“差不多。加了点利息。对的。”

 

Isak如释重负地叹了口气，“那我可以走了吗？”

 

“等会儿，”头目说道。Isak警惕地看到他把自己的连帽衫放在桌子上。“你从哪儿得来的钱， _Isak？_ ”

 

Isak不知所措地看着他。

 

“他在问你问题，”是那个带他进来的男人在问他。他通过自己单薄的背心挠着自己的胸膛，“快 _回答_ 他。”

 

“和你无关，”Isak厉声说道。“最重要的一点是，钱你已经全都到手了。放过我的朋友，我们现在已经半点关系都没有了。”

 

“我会忽视掉你刚才粗鲁的语气的，”头目告诉他，然后缩短了他们之间原本就很近的距离。他一只手放到Isak脸上，关节轻抚着Isak的颧骨。Isak试图别因为他的触碰退缩。“你长着张很可爱的脸。这点对我来说还挺有用的。如果你需要更多钱的话，我觉得我们可以达成一致。”

 

纯粹的，盲目的恐惧让Isak保持了沉默。

 

“如果你有更多的钱来偿还这份弄丢的毒品，你的笨蛋朋友应该不会让你一个人过来的吧？”这个男人带着疑问的语气指出了这一点。“如果你对他们更有用的话或许他们会变得更喜欢你也说不定，嗯哼？”

 

Isak想尽量别让不安的情绪从他眼神里流露出来，不过这个男人冷酷尖锐的眼神似乎看穿了一切，然后他微笑着说，“话虽如此。”他的手抚过Isak的嘴唇。“Nils告诉我你是个基佬，不管怎么说，我觉得我们会相处得很融洽的。”

 

听到Nils的名字，Isak感觉一阵警惕穿过他的身体。Isak突然想起在他最初进来的时候这个男人还假装对自己的事情一无所知，现在也就是说……这一切都是Nils故意设下的圈套，也就是说这些男人都是在这里等着他乖乖落入这个圈套的。

 

_Nils把我的事告诉他们了。_

 

 _不.不要。_ 他不会让这一切发生的。

 

“ _见鬼，_ ”Isak恶狠狠地吼道。他往旁边横跨了一步，试图把放在桌子上的连帽衫抓走，不过在他们看来这是一个愚蠢又好笑的举动；他应该径直朝门口走去的。他暴露在外面手臂让这个更年老的男人迅速地擒住了他，他扭过他的手臂把他拉了回来，所以Isak的背现在被迫抵在这个男人的胸上。

 

“你再敢试一次看看，”他咆哮着说，Isak现在被按在了地板上。他意识到，他们已经开始脱他衣服了。他们就要……

 

不过他们没有。他们只是等待着站在那里，他的腹部此时正贴在这张暗淡无光的地毯上，他的呼吸很沉重。他感觉到一只脚踩在了他头上，所以他的嘴现在也被迫贴在了地板上。

 

然后他们开始致力于踢他。他们在他旁边围成一圈轮流着来踢他。电视机震耳欲聋的声响快盖住了他的尖叫声，他听到他们嘲弄的笑声充斥着整个房间。在他感觉到某个人的靴子猛地一脚踹进他肋骨的时候，他当时差不多就要疼得晕过去了。

 

在他回过神来的时候，他整个身体都萦绕着痛苦，但是除了他的脸，还完好无损。他们的头目没有说谎。

 

“别，他有可能现在改变主意了。所以他还需要保住他那张漂亮的脸蛋，”在他们其中一个猛地一脚准备往Isak鼻子上踢的时候他把他叫住了。

 

不过Isak已经快失去知觉了。他身上的剧痛是他之前从来没有经历过的。

 

他现在已经支离破碎了。其实这种破碎已经从这个星期初就开始逐渐被建立起来了，不过最终在这个破烂的，又阴暗又狭窄的公寓实现了。

 

他闭上了眼睛，想通过幻想Even的脸来熬过这一劫。他一直在等着他们停手，不过他们似乎很享受这个过程。好像在某个时候他们从他身边离开了，又好像在某个时刻他们的头目叫他们停，还问Isak现在是不是改变主意了。

 

Isak呜咽着摇头，然后他又感觉到一脚挤进了他的身体。

 

 

他们最终允许他离开的时候外面已经全黑了。他吃力地沿着街道往下走的时候，因为他没办法很好协调自己的身体穿上他的连帽衫所以他又试了一次，最后他只能把它松松垮垮地套在肩膀上。

 

他身上没有哪块地方不在叫嚣着疼痛。他整个身体都一直持续着这种疼痛；这种疼痛甚至蔓延到了他没有触及的地方。最糟糕的部位应该是他的胸腔。在他呼吸的时候他似乎可以感觉到那儿有什么粘稠又湿润的东西。他很确信他现在的情况不太好。

 

他们告诉他，他们会一直等着他的答复的，万一他哪天改变了主意。这句话是他们把他从地板上拉起来的时候对他说的，他们的头目把他的连帽衫递给他的时候还假装帮他拍了拍身上的灰尘，他的手残忍地按进了Isak身上的淤青里。“你好像比你的朋友耐打一点，”他开玩笑着说，“所以我们也把你打得更惨。”

 

他们的笑声一直尾随着他直到他走出了这幢公寓。

 

在他回家的这段路上他身上的这种疼痛逐渐恶化了。他到家后慢慢走到了厨房里，为自己找了些止疼药。他听到从客厅传来的笑声和谈话声，这些声音此刻在他看来真是轻松无忧，甚至让他觉得有点不真实。

 

在Noora突然走进厨房的时候他咽了一颗非处方药下去，她的头发看起来乱蓬蓬的。她好像喝醉了，Isak看到她跌跌撞撞地走到了冰箱旁边，从里面找了一瓶红酒。她并没有立刻理解他现在的情况，他忍着剧痛让自己站直了，不想让她发现他自己正处于痛苦之中。

 

在她最后终于意识到他在这里的时候，她的脸色突然冷了下去。

 

“和Magnus道过歉了吗？”

 

“他还是不想和我说话，”Isak虚弱地说。这是他被他们痛打之后说的第一句话这让他意识到说话会让他有多疼。他说出这句话的时候，试图咽下自己因疼痛发出的喑哑的声音，不过她还是没有注意到。

 

在某种方面来看，Isak觉得这些人约定不弄伤他的脸对他来说是另一种变相的残忍。因为没人会知道他受伤了除非他自己说出来。

 

“你不能只是一直在这里等着别人来找 _你_ ，Isak。是你把事情搞砸了，所以你才应该是那个主动去承认错误的人。”她顿了顿然后叹了口气。“而且你也应该老老实实告诉Even在那场派对上究竟发生了什么。别再…… _逃避_ 了。坦白你所做的事情。或许他还会原谅你，又或者不会，但是至少你应该让你们两个都清楚你们现是什么处境。”

 

她看着他的样子好像在等待他反驳自己，不过他只是点了点头。他已经没有多余的体力或者脑力来思考这些问题了。

 

“好吧。”

 

她稍稍撅起嘴，觉得他可能只是没反应过来，于是把他一个人留在了厨房。在他又成了一个人的时候，他让自己靠在柜台上支撑着自己，呼吸现在对他来说都是一件艰难的事情。

 

他只是 _很想念_ Even。他 _太需要_ Even了。

 

不过他意识到自己不能去考虑了Even。他只是 _不能_ 。所有接踵而至的事情已经把他弄得遍体鳞伤了。他拭掉了从眼眶溢出来的泪水，努力说服自己这一切都是他应得的。满是淤青的肋骨，公然审判他的评论，还有终于意识到Isak不是那个值得他倾尽全力并且付诸一切的前男友。

 

他又咽了一颗止疼药下去，然后回到了自己寂寥无声的卧室。

 

 

* * *


	3. Coming Back Again

* * *

 

周五的早晨Even回到了学校，他的胃里还残存着自昨天早晨出现的恶心的感觉。他的大脑还因一个星期的停滞显得毫无生气，看样子只能给他提供点不完整的信息。他想甩掉这种状态，他开始在校园里搜寻起他的男朋友的身影。

 

他很确信Isak现在因为他的事情很沮丧；就算没有和 _他_ 待在一起但是想到这次他发病的强度就知道了。因为每个人都是这样。就算是他妈妈：那个准备好迎接自己抑郁时每个变化的人也受到了影响；他发现今天早晨她得知自己准备动身去学校的时候她因为感动哭了出来。他从她身后抱住她向她道歉 （结果她因此哭得更厉害了）在他抱着她的时候她告诉他，“我不知道你什么时候变得这么坚强了。”

 

不过现在呢，他没有感觉到自己坚强，他现在只是很担心。

 

Even尽力了。他每次都在Isak到他家来躺在他身边的时候都 _尽自己所能_ 照顾Isak的情绪了。不过他忧郁的内心总是无情地剥夺掉他的理智和他对Isak的感情。他几乎意识不到Isak离开的时候是不是心情不好了，而且不像往常他抑郁时那样Isak总是会给他发些甜蜜的安慰他的信息，实际上，他的男朋友已经在星期天之后就没有和他联系过了。

 

四天没有Isak的陪伴就像让他独自一人过了一辈子一样。Even也不得不惭愧地承认，抑郁的情绪总是堵塞住他的内心，不过通常情况也是这样，但是这次有其它的东西介入了；一个麻烦的想法蹿入了他的大脑额叶，不仅如此，还在这里扎根了。

 

星期三的傍晚他收到了一条Thomas发来的短信。

 

_没办法一下子说太多不过我们需要在你好点儿的时候聊一聊Isak的事。他可能不太适合你。_

 

通常情况下Even会直接去找Isak，让他对自己开诚布公是到底发生了什么才会让别人这样评论他。但是这条消息却引发了Even深深的不安，这让他不敢轻易找他，他怕自己会说出什么不适宜的话来。

 

_他不用知道。Isak什么也没做。Isak永远都不会故意去伤害谁。_

 

第二天早晨他觉得自己状态已经恢复得差不多了，于是他鼓起勇气用一句简略的话回复了Thomas。

 

_我明天就回来了，我们到时候聊。_

 

当他站在球场里看着人群经过他的时候，才意识到他的计划其实挺可笑的。他在这里等Isak，或者至少说是等Isak的随便哪个朋友，不过他一个也没碰到。一些人带着微笑和他打招呼，一些则用一种古怪的意味深长的表情看着他，就好像在因什么同情他一样。他甚至觉得自己的躁郁症在这些天成了一个公开的秘密；可能由于某个“热心肠“的人告诉了另外一个人，然后他又和其他人互相议论了，最后所有的人就都知道这件事了，然后这场病就简明扼要成了， _嘿，你知道谁谁怎么了吗？_ 因为这样拿来当聊天话题会让人们觉得他们充满了同情心。

 

 _至于他的计划……_ 他只是不想在发给Isak的短信里表现出自己的担心。他想在今天见到他，然后把他揽入自己的怀抱，告诉他一切都好，好让他安下心来。实际上这也不算是个计划。

 

Isak可能都不在学校。Even知道自己的抑郁发作会对这个比他更年轻的男孩产生什么样的影响。Even知道他矛盾的内心；一方面他会假装不在意，装作和外界切断了一切联系；另一方面他努力接受人们的感受和对他的态度，他会努力听从别人对他说的每句话。就算他照做了——在他得知自己回来的消息后，他可能也会故意躲着Even。他会觉得Even现在的状态还没有好到可以给他发短信。

 

Even飞快地从口袋里掏出手机开始打字，

 

_我回来了。等不及待会儿就能见到你了  
到时候我们就能聊一聊了xx_

 

他按了发送键，不过这样做也没有让他的担忧得到缓解。

 

* * *

 

第一节课快开始的时候Even去了教室。一路上他碰到了Nils和Alex，他们站在柜子那里好像在谈论着什么；Nils在注意到Even从他旁边走过的时候他的表情轻微地震颤了一下，但是Even只是朝他微微一笑，他的脚步继续向前，不过他知道像Nils这种混蛋只会让他感到恼火。想必他和这个二年级学生的事情还没结束，想到他们之前的那次 _较量_ 就让他产生了这样的想法。

 

他从电脑桌下面拉出椅子坐了下去，这堂课是他的信息通信技术课，他向朝他走过来和他打招呼的人微笑，有些则走过来拍拍他的肩膀或者只是单纯地和他招了个手。最后Even看到Thomas走进教室的时候朝他点了点头，他在想他的这位朋友会告诉他的 _事情_ 会有多糟糕。

 

“一切都还好吗？”Thomas问。

 

“嗯。”

 

Thomas从来不会在Even情况不好的时候说出比 _一切都还好吗_ 这句更深层含义的话来了，不是吗？对于Even来说这陈词滥调只会让他感到空洞。Even也知道他不能期待每个人对待他的躁郁症都和Isak对他那样体贴和细致入微，不过有时候他会想为什么他的朋友还有其他人会觉得 _躁郁症_ 这几个字尴尬得让他们说不出口。

 

他们一开始没有说话。因为老师走过来告诉Even需要尽快交上她之前安排他们需要独立完成的作业。Thomas坐在他旁边迅速地打着字，全神贯注于他自己的项目。他为自己开发的应用程序编码的时候，手指轻快地敲击着键盘。

 

老师离开之后大约15分钟后，Even绕开了话题，“那么，关于你之前的短信，”

 

Thomas点头应道，“我觉得你可能也听说Isak的事了。”

 

不料，Even只是摇了摇头，“有趣的是没人会在你躁郁症发作期间把你当个正常人看。”

 

Thomas因一时语塞，嘴巴尴尬地闭成了一条线，他想这可能算是某种自我审视。或许是吧。他保持了沉默，不过看上去却没有影响到他想继续为自己辩护。

 

“所以说？”Even抬了抬眉毛看着他，“怎么了？”

 

不过实际上他希望现在自己可以当面和Isak谈这些。他不想从不是真正了解Isak的人那儿二手听来这些消息。他的内心又一次敲醒了他：为什么不在昨天给Isak发短信让他今早和自己见个面。一个小时前他给Isak发了个短信，他确认了一下有没有收到任何消息，不过他的主屏幕上还是什么都没有。

 

“好吧，事情是这样的，大约一个星期前的星期五，在一堆二年级的举办的派对上，”Thomas非常不舒服地看了一眼Even，于是Even放好了他的手机。“Isak……他背叛你了，兄弟。”

 

Even听到这里大笑起来。不过这不是Thomas之前所期待的反应，不快的情绪立马在他脸上闪烁。

 

“在你准备谴责我撒谎之前，我想说的是Isak的一个朋友确实也看到了。就是那个吵吵闹闹的金发女孩好像就是他某个朋友正在约的那？她把这件事告诉了她的朋友，然后现在整个学校都知道这件事了。Isak出轨的这个人还在第二天把Isak落在他那儿的衬衫带到学校来了。”Thomas说着耸了耸肩，“我很抱歉，让你一回来就听到这种事真的挺糟心的，不过我早就知道那个孩子有问题了。”

 

Even只是摇了摇头，他的嘴角又浮现出一个笑容。

 

“所以说这些都是你从别人那里听到的，你有真正去问过Isak吗？”

 

“当然！”Thomas坚决地点了点头，“他当时想要否认，不过确实如此，我看得出来他在隐瞒什么。”

 

Even觉得他现在真的已经听够了。他把写了两行笔记的文件保存后，站起身朝Thomas不屑地说道，“不要再猜忌我男朋友了，听懂了吗？”

 

Thomas瞪着他，“我只是在担心你，兄弟！”他的脸因愤怒扭曲了。“我知道你相信他，他把你栓得死死的，不是吗？加之现在整个学校都在谈论他和Nils，他们是如何——”

 

“ _Nils？！_ ”一股怒火涌上了他的脑门。Thomas点了点头，不过他很不理解目前是个什么状况。

 

“没错，那个正是和他勾搭上的那个人的名字。”

 

Even抓起了他的包，忽视了老师叫他名字的声音朝教室门口走去了。一出了教室就朝他刚才看到Nils的地方奔去了，他希望他还在那儿，不过看样子这个二年级的男生已经走了，走廊此时显得很空旷。

 

接下来他匆匆跑去了Isak的生物教室，他站在门口往窗边的位置望了望。不过他看到了Sana，看上去有点沮丧……不过Isak没在他旁边；他飞快地扫视了一圈整个教室，想确认Isak会不会坐在别处，不过他并没有看到他熟悉的金色卷发或者说一个特别明显的帽子。在他张望的时候Sana看到了他；她朝老师的方向看了一眼，不过全班人似乎都在自由活动看上去好像在为什么项目做准备。她朝门口走去的时候没人注意到了，她出去见到了Even。

 

“你回来了？”

 

“Isak在哪儿？”

 

“他今天都没来学校。而且昨天他在上课的时候跑出去了。Even，我……”她顿了顿，Even惊讶了，他很少看到她现在这种不安的样子，因为她平时都显得很自信和骄傲。“对不起，我想可能是因为我昨天对他的态度有点恶劣，事情就是这样。他可能还因为这件事有点沮丧。”

 

看样子他显然没有明白她在说什么。

 

“在你见到他后帮我转告他，因为昨天的事我很抱歉。或许他现在会在家里？”

 

他短暂地点了下头，不确定她到底在为什么道歉，不过在他的内心深处萌生出了一种恶意。 _是有人促使Isak经历这些的吗？_ 他心里这样揣测着。

 

他们听到老师叫Sana的名字，她不快地朝她使了个眼色然后回了教室。Even有些纳闷，因为他拿出手机本来准备打给Isak但是却接通了语音信箱。他现在有些喘不过气来，不过他告诉自己要冷静，他现在最不应该做的就是让他的情绪波动太大，因为他才刚刚从看似永无止境的抑郁中挣脱出来。

 

他摁掉了电话，点开了信息界面开始迅速地打字，

 

_求你了我需要和你聊一聊，我现在很担心你。  
我知道Nils的把戏＆我才 **不** 相信他的鬼话，但是我现在需要立刻和你谈一谈，天使。_

 

他怀疑Isak的手机根本就没开机。突然之间他这周的沉默变得有意义了。Even知道学校的传闻可以变得有多恶劣，一想到Isak被迫揭露自己就好像心里的汽油被点燃了一样。

 

他迅速作了决定，带着以最快的速度赶到Isak家的决心掉头出了学校。如果Isak不在学校，Even希望他能至少能让自己待在哪个安全的地方。

 

他沿着主干道一路向下走的时候看到了一个熟悉的卷头发的男生走在街道的另一边，不是他目前最需要见的那个卷头发男孩，不过能见到这个也至少能让他的忧虑 _减少_ 一点。

 

“Jonas！”他朝他大喊了一声，飞快穿过了马路没有注意路上的交通情况。谢天谢地没有什么东西撞到他。伴随着一声尖锐的刹车声这辆车停了下来，开车的那个人探出头来朝他大声斥责道， _能不能他妈的好好看路。_ 他突然害怕如果Isak此刻在旁边看到他这个样子会是什么反应，这个心里突然冒出的念头着实把他吓了一跳。

 

“我想你已经听说了？”Jonas突然把话题引到这上面来。Even可以在Isak这个最好的朋友脸上看到他说这话的时候有多不舒服；他们两个很少这样眼对眼怒视对方，这种情况很少见，不过现在的情况似乎不太对劲，Even在尽量遏制自己不朝Jonas怒吼。

 

“还好。我一点也不相信。我现在要做的是找到他。”

 

Jonas对于Even的回复很吃惊。“你不……你不相信他背叛你了？”

 

“不！”Even用他最难以置信地表情看着这个比他年轻的男生。“Jonas，我们说的是同一个 _Isak_ 吗？”

 

“我知道！但是Isak本身就不是个完美的人。而且我认为你没有意识到那个……好吧，你的病到底对他施加了多少压力。出轨的这件事，就是发生了，好吗？Vilde看到他俩当时都在洗手间，尽管她这个人有缺点，但是她不会骗人。”他顿了顿，“况且他在那件衬衫的事上撒谎了。他说他没印象了，不过那件衬衫就是我的，是我借给他的，所以说。”

 

Even只是瞪着他没有说话。

 

“听着，Isak是我最好的朋友我爱他不过……我看得出他这个星期有点混乱，Even。不仅仅是这件事。还有……还有其他的。老实说我感觉你让他这么依赖你是你的不负责任，因为你不在他身边的时候他整个人都不对劲了。”

 

这些词说出来就像一个个巴掌打在Even脸上。但是或许事实就是这样的。Even知道Jonas不是个坏人，他或许现在觉得他在Isak面前做的都是正确的事情，但是Even现在只能咬牙切齿听到从Jonas话语里吐露出来的愚蠢。

 

“ _Fuck you，_ ”Even没有想去解释他为什么这么生气，Jonas的表情因为迎面而来的这两个刺耳的词语变得僵硬了，他摇了摇头。

 

“这也正是我想对你说的。”

 

Even绕过他准备走了，直到他听到Jonas说了一声，“那个是Isak吗？”

 

Even转过头看到Jonas指着的学校入口的方向。他们看到一个熟悉打扮的Isak：连帽衫的帽子盖在他头上，但是不可否认的是一定有什么不对劲。他走得非常慢，就算是个平时畏惧上学的人也不应该是这样的吧，他停下来，几乎是弯下腰来了。

 

Jonas朝着他的方向和他们一同过了马路，掉头朝学校走去。“Isak！”Even喊了他一声，然后他看到他男朋友极其费力地转过身来面对他。

 

他们走到他身边的时候，Even立即可以判断出他的直觉是对的：一定有什么事情 _真的_ 不对劲了。他看着Isak问他，“发生了什么？”

 

Isak的脸是苍白的；不过看上去却有些兴奋过度。或许这就可以解释他为什么来迟了。“我只是——”Isak看着Jonas试图不让眼神对上Even的。“我只是想道个歉。”

 

Jonas在他旁边抱怨了一声，这个几乎是带有恶意的语气惊到了Even。Jonas平时绝对不会像现在这样对Isak无礼。“省省吧，Magnus才是那个你应该道歉的人。”

 

Isak默认地点了点头。Even的眼睛一直想在Isak的脸上搜寻出点什么不过Isak还是继续针对性地忽视了他。“我知道。我也……我也解决好这件事了。我去找了他们，还把钱给他们了。”

 

“什么钱？”Even问他。他又看了看Jonas，“到底发生了什么？Magnus又怎么了？”

 

但是Jonas也无视了他。他看上去有点困惑，“Isak，我们已经把钱给他们了。就在星期二的晚上。Magnus从他父母那里贷款借到了钱。”

 

Isak听到这话的时候惊讶地张开了嘴，他的脚稍稍有些颤抖。“Oh，”他梗咽着，  
看上去有些呼吸困难。“那么——”他看上去似乎一时找不到适合的词来表达自己的想法了。“我……你应该早点告诉我的。”

 

“你知道吗？”Jonas的态度并没有改变反倒变本加厉，“我那个时候没办法好好和你讲话，如果你之前他妈地问一下我，或者是Magnus，就不至于——”然后他深呼了口去想要让自己冷静下来。“所以说他们从你这儿拿了钱？”

 

Even看着Isak的样子还是在表明他对于他们的谈话一点头绪都没有，但是他还是没办法把目光从他男朋友苍白的脸上挪开。他越是看得久，他就越是觉得Isak不是发烧了或者着凉了，但是尽管如此一定是有什么非常非常不对劲了。

 

“我努力去弥补了，”Isak的语气里带着恳求，“我很抱歉，我没有——”

 

然后他的身体开始摇晃起来，不过这次他再也站不直了；他…… _倒下去了_ 。但是Even趁他身体撞到地面之前抓住了他，Isak随即发出的痛苦的仿佛快要窒息的声音让Even几乎快出于本能地放开他，因为他害怕这样会把他伤得更深。他放低了他的身体让他平躺在地上，他抬头看向Jonas，他的样子好像在说明他只是在凝视着一个他妈的残酷的现实。

 

“ _Fuck_ ，”Jonas的眼泪开始从他的脸颊上滑落下来，他在Even旁边蹲下，想要把他挤到一边去，但是仍Even纹丝不动地杵在那里，他的手放在Isak的脸上想搞清楚在他的天使身上到底发生了什么。

 

“和我说说话，baby，”Even着急地催促着他，“睁开眼睛看着我。”

 

“Isak，”Jonas有些喘不过气来，“Issy，求你了，对不起。告诉我他们对你做了什么。”

 

但是Isak的眼睛一直没有睁开，他几乎快没有呼吸的迹象了。Jonas摸到了Isak的连帽衫把它拉起来，他发出一声痛苦的声音听起来就好像一个梗咽的抽泣。Even看到了他正凝视着的是什么：一些鲜明的，丑陋的淤青布满了他整个腹部。他们都呆住了，直到现实拉回了他们的思绪，Even的手又放回到了Isak的脸上。

 

Even蹲在他男朋友身边，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，在他感觉到内心逐渐构筑出一些丑恶的不可遏制的念头的时候他想尽力冷静下来。Jonas在他旁边叫救护车的声音在他的意识里已经变得模糊了，Even现在的思绪只能停留在他男朋友漂亮的完好无损却苍白带着苦楚的脸上。

 

“求你和我待在一起，”他抱着Isak，脸上充满了痛苦，他靠在Isak的脸旁向他承诺道，“一切都会好起来的。我向你保证一切都会好起来的。”

 

* * *

 

在医院的等待对他们来说完全是一种煎熬。Even和Jonas面对面坐着等待着消息，期间他们什么也没说。Jonas看起来一片空白好像惨败在什么上面了，好像有什么他深信不疑的事实被推翻了。Even现在看上去好像有成千上万的问题想要问Isak，但是没有一个能比Isak此时失去意识躺在医院的病床上更要紧的了。

 

大约半个小时过后一个医生带着一个让人安心的表情走出来了。直到听到她说，“他现在睡着了，他接下来都会没事了。”Even才敢相信Isak现在没事了。

 

他们同时从他们坐的位置站起来过去问她，

 

“他到底怎么了？”Even问。Jonas只是小心翼翼地站在这个医生旁边没有说话。

 

“他受到了人身攻击。他身上有太多淤青，和断裂的胸腔肋骨，这就是为什么他会这么痛苦的原因。”她看着他们两个，“我觉得他是个未成年？谁是他的法定监护人？”

 

“他的父母，”Even回答她，“不过他没和他们住在一起，事情有些……复杂。”

 

她看上去不相信他的解释，她向他们解释道：在她可以确定他的父母在哪里之前她都不能让他们进去看Isak。她简单地和他们解释了在他身上发生了什么，但是Even的注意力更多地放在了她随后说的‘他接下来会好起来的’这句话上。不过，没有哪件事是让他好受的。他的男朋友——他的贴心可爱的男朋友，日复一日，非常努力地隐藏自己，不想让自己暴露在自己不信任的人的面前——如今被袭击了。

 

_而且当时的他还孤立无援。_

 

Even把Isak的电话给了这个医生，她潦草地把号码写到她笔记本上了然后她转过身告诉他们她很快就回来就离开了。

 

Even和Jonas彼此面对着，这是自救护车抵达之后Jonas第一次开口和Even说话。“这……这不是你的错，Even。如果这是你目前的想法的话，你不用自责。”

 

他听到这里大笑起来，Jonas尴尬地看着他，看到他这个样子让Even的笑声变得更刻薄苦涩了。

 

“你认为那是我现在的想法？就算我当时的状态让我下不了床我都应该待在他身边？”他冷笑道，他知道他此时的表情有多丑陋但是那就是他当时的感受。他从来没想过Isak的朋友会疏于照顾他，如今他知晓了事实，他身体的每个部分都充斥着敌意。

 

“就是你，”他告诉Jonas，“你是我第一个要怪罪的，我一直以为让他待在你身边是安全的。你告诉我，你和他 _聊过_ 他和Nils到底怎么了吗？”

 

他的手因愤怒握成拳头，他太想把Jonas狠狠揍一顿了，来表达他此时所想，来告诉他这就是他所谓的狗屁友谊。不过他还不想被赶出医院。他深吸了口气然后走开了，想冷静下来听Jonas的辩解。

 

“我尽力了，”这个年轻的男孩表情软弱下来，在他感受到Even此时的暴怒的时候他的脸沉下来了。“他没有……他的一整个星期的举止都很奇怪。然后他在体恤的事上撒谎了以及——”

 

“或许他只是认为你不会相信他？你问过这是他想要的吗？你有把他带到哪个安静的地方给他个机会解释在这个派对上他经历了什么吗？”

 

Jonas只是摇了摇头，紧张地梗咽了一下。

 

“当时有任何人吗？”

 

“我……我不这样认为。”他顿了顿，“但是这件体恤……是我的体恤，Even。”

 

“你有意识到他们一起上体育课吗？”

 

Jonas的脸下沉得更厉害了。他看起来一败涂地。尽管如此并没有让Even好受一点点。

 

“你知道吗，”他愤怒地告诉他，“我不想看到你在这里。我不想在这里看到任何人。Isak现在正他妈的躺在医院的病床上，我不 _理解_ 你和他的其他朋友是怎么任由这件事发展的，但是我很他妈的确信我不会再让你影响他了。”

 

一时之间，他认为Jonas可能会为自己辩解；Jonas张开嘴准备说什么，他的目光涣散了。然后好像有什么拉住了他，稍后他觉得这样也好，然后Even看到他微微朝自己点了点头就离开了。

 

  
他最终被允许进去看Isak的时候（“他爸爸很高兴你现在能照顾他，他会之后抽时间来看他，”这个医生向Even转告的时候几乎没有隐藏对他爸爸的鄙视；Even觉得她真应该好好排个队了），他被带到一间很小的病房，看到Isak正躺在床上，眼睛睁着，直直地目视着前方。

 

Even在他旁边微笑着坐下了。

 

“嘿。”

 

Isak看着他，他的表情还保持着警惕，Even情不自禁地慢慢把身体靠过去，很小心没有碰到Isak身上任何还在疼的部位，把他们的鼻子靠在一起，轻轻蹭了蹭他的，然后在他的男朋友唇上印下一个柔软的吻。他没有感觉到他们的嘴唇分开了，不过他也不期待他们会分开。

 

“还很疼吗？”Even问，Isak不是很在意地耸了耸肩。

 

“止疼药现在开始起作用了。”这不是一个肯定或者否定但是Even领会到他的意思了。“不过你看上去精神更好了，”Isak告诉他，“自从……我上次见到你。”

 

“嗯，我……我很抱歉……嗯，这次的情况很糟糕，我不知道为什么会变成这样。”

 

Isak点了点头，Even意识到Isak可能会多想；他会想是不是他做了什么影响到了Even的情绪，让这次病情更难控制了。于是Even小心地牵起他的一只手对他说，“不过，这也不能说明什么，这个病有时候容易控制有时候就不行。这次我没有受任何影响，我感觉比以往都更好过。”

 

他看到Isak因为听到他的话语稍微卸下防备了，然后他继续说着，“或许是因为我太好过了，相比之下这感觉就太糟糕了。”

 

他靠过去想给Isak另一个吻，但是Isak偏过头把脸朝向了另一边。这个细微的下意识的动作让Even感到恐慌。

 

“我很抱歉这个星期都没有联系你，”Even说，“我感到很不安而且……我完全不能思考。我知道你很坚强而且我知道我一直在折磨自己……只是……我需要在我变得脆弱的时候更应该向你敞开心扉。”

 

他又看到Isak微微地耸了耸肩。

 

 _想点实在的事情_ ，Even告诉自己。 _现在什么最要紧_ 。

 

“Jonas没留下来吗？”在一段短暂的沉默后Isak开口为道。Even摇了摇头。

 

“我叫他走了。”

 

Isak点了点头没有继续问下去，Even因此有些惊讶，“那么，他和你说我做的事了么？”

 

Even思索了一下要如何作答，但是Isak继续说了下去，填充了这段沉默。

 

”不管怎么样，每个人说我和Nils做的事情，“Isak皱起了眉头，”或者你已经知道了，我不知道，在你没和我联系的这段时间里我想你可能……“他叹了口气，”我很抱歉，我很抱歉你不得不从别人那里听到这件事。“

 

“Isak，你看到我今天早晨和你发的短信了吗？”

 

Isak摇了摇头。

 

“我和你说了我不相信他们所说的你和Nils的任何事情。因为我 _懂_ 你，好吗？不管是对你自己还是对我来说，我知道你不会做这种事。”

 

Isak这副困惑的表情着实让Even心碎了。他知道Isak的这张脸，他知道这副表情代表什么意味。他知道了在那一刻Isak已经不期待Even会选择相信他了。他已经准备好和他说分手了。那就是为什么他在整个谈话中都显得如此不在意的原因。

 

_Fuck._

 

然后Even接下来意识到的是，Isak哭起来了。

 

“我以为——”Isak抽泣着，Even的拇指抚过Isak的颧骨，从上面接住了一滴眼泪。“没有人会相信我了。我不知道要怎么和别人解释，我只是太想把这件事告诉你了。”

 

“发生了什么？Vilde看到了什么？你能告诉我吗？”

 

“我当时喝得烂醉，Isak告诉他，Even已经感觉他紧张起来了，“我当时不应该去那场派对的但是他们……我不想让他们失望。我当时喝醉了，心情又很低落，Nils在洗手间找到了我，他吻了我然后我——”他看上去明显想伸吸一口气但是Even可以看出来这样做会让他承担多大的痛苦。他的手伸到了Isak的头发上，轻轻抚摸着他，鼓励他冷静下来。“我当时脑子一片空白。我当时应该立马拒绝他，但是我没能做到，所有的一切，让我不得不得到这个下场。”

 

Even暂时把他的怒火放到了一边，他心里默默想着，这笔账下次再算。他觉得那一刻他甚至是连想杀了Nils的心都有了；如果他当时就在那儿，这种可能性可能会大大提高。

 

“Isak，你当时大脑一片空白不是你的错。你没能将拒绝说出口也不是你的责任。你懂吗？”

 

Isak拒绝回答他，于是Even决定换个话题了。

 

“所以你认为Vilde看到了？”

 

Isak点了点头。

 

“还有那件体恤，是他在体育课的时候偷走的吗？”

 

Isak如释重负地小声抽泣了一声，然后他又点了点头。“他们只是……他们全都相信他。整个学校的人都是。而我不知道要怎么去解释。我是说Nils对我做的事。我情不自禁地想把自己的想法告诉给每个人，就算我这样做了，我也不知道谁会相信我谁不会。”

 

愤怒在Even的心里逐渐升温；他又一次坚决地把它放到了另一边。他信任Isak的朋友，相信他们不会伤害他；他以为他们所有人都了解在Isak的坏脾气和冷淡的外表下藏着一颗怎样脆弱的心。Even每每看向Isak都能看到他此时的脆弱。那些在Isak生活中的其他人会怎么会如此失败，居然察觉不到他们的行为让Isak变得有多沮丧呢？

 

“那Magnus是怎么了？为什么在学校外面的时候Jonas要用那种语气和你说话呢？”

 

Isak发出一个小声的，沮丧的叹息。“是因为毒品。Magnus，Jonas还有Mahdi从一个名叫 _The Crew_ 的团伙那里搞来了一些大麻；他们想把手上的货卖光，从中收回一些利益不过他们一点也没卖掉。Magnus叫我看管好他的匿藏品，之后Nils从我身上偷走了它们。”

 

“于是他们就把Magnus痛揍了一顿？”

 

Isak点头承认，他的表情显然说明他开始厌恶自己了。

 

“然后你从哪儿找来钱偿还他们了，但是他们已经把钱给他们了但是却没有告诉你？”

 

“我的租金。”Isak看着Even的样子看起来有些怀疑，“我知道我的主意挺蠢的，我当时只是……”

 

“你受伤了，”Even看到Isak似乎因为宽慰泄下气来。Even很讨厌没人和Isak谈到这些；没人试图去了解他为什么会那样。Even知道在Isak心里筑起一道围墙的时候不是个容易交谈的人，但是这些人的态度给他的感觉却像是一种极度的忽视。怎么会没人发现他不对劲呢？

 

“有任何人试图和你聊这些吗？”他问。Isak想了下然后点了头。

 

“嗯，当然有，只是我当时没有坦诚。”

 

“那你为什么不坦诚呢？”

 

Isak因此紧张起来，他认为这是个有别有用心的问题。 _Fuck._ Even在心里想着；他需要注意他的用词，Even想告诉他他只是在因为没有人深挖Isak的问题非常生气而已，他不想让Isak误认为是他自己闯祸了。

 

“我只是……很害怕，我觉得。”Isak恳求地看着他，“我觉得他们不会相信我。因为他们知道我是什么样的人。他们知道我是个骗子，因为我总是说谎。”

 

“每个人都会说谎，Isak。说谎很正常。但是在这种问题上面？你的朋友应该选择相信你。他们应该和你一起坐下来心平气和地问你问题，倾听你的想法和感受。有任何人想这样做吗？”

 

随后有一段漫长的沉默，然后Isak用才恢复的一点力气继续哭了起来，“没有。”他的声音变得很小声。

 

“好吧。没关系。没关系，Isak。我们会解决好这些事情的。从现在开始我要好好照顾你了。”

 

Isak看起来因为听到Even的这些话变得安心起来了，Even的体内有一股想要极力保护好Isak的力量，不过他也暗下决心会处理好这些事的。

 

“我想我现在想要你睡觉了，好吗？我会一直在这里陪着你一直到你醒过来。我会照顾好你的，天使，因为这是你应该得到的待遇。”

 

他的声音听上去很低沉，一方面他知道Isak现在需要听到这样的声音。而且Isak也 _确实_ 需要听，Even可以明显看到他放松下来了，尽管他看上去还是很痛苦。

 

Even知道他们需要谈这个团伙对他做了什么，但是对于现在来说，Isak已经受够了。Even有条不紊地抚摸着他的头发，他的手指穿插进去，按摩着他的头皮，Isak终于迷迷糊糊地睡过去了，他的呼吸听上去很短促Even能因此感受到他的痛苦，但是他没有醒着时那么紧张了。

 

过了一会儿，Even给他妈妈打了个电话告诉了她Isak发生了什么事；她听起来像是吓坏了，她让他在Isak被通知可以出院的时候打给她；她会过来医院把他们聚在一起，Isak也可以和他们一起待会儿。

 

他的电话又响起来的时候他看到Eva的名字出现在屏幕上，他犹豫了几秒考虑着要不要接电话。

 

“嘿。”

 

“Even？一切都还好吗？Jonas和我说了。”

 

“不是真正意义上的好，”Even说，“他现在在医院，Eva。他受伤了，不仅仅是身体上的伤害。他一直说自己是骗子，他认为你们忽视他都是他应得的。”

 

她停顿了几秒，“我真的很抱歉，Even。求你了，我可以过来看他吗？还有Vilde也是，我们需要告诉他我们对他有多抱歉。”

 

“你们应该在这个星期开始的时候告诉他的，”Even安静地告诉他，因为他还不想把Isak吵醒，“那样的话说不定事情的结果就会截然不同了。”

 

“我知道我们搞砸了，”Eva叹了口气，“其实这里还有其它的，Even，我不知道你至今了解到多少；我很确信迄今为止你已经知道Nils是个怎样的人了不过Vilde收到了一些他们发布在网上的信息。在Facebook还有Instagram上面。非常地……呃，令人恶心。我们现在在努力让他们撤销这些消息。”

 

“是谁发布上去的？”

 

“Nils还有他的朋友，我觉得是，”她停顿了一下，“或许还有一些是你的朋友。”

 

Even的手握成拳轻轻打了一下自己的鼻梁然后叹了口气。

 

“请你……只是……把我们对Isak的爱传达给他。告诉他我们知道我们搞砸了。”

 

Even从耳边拿开了手机摁掉了电话。

 

结束了这段对话之后他想着要不要联系Eskild告诉他知道发生了什么，如果时间不是很长的话，告诉他Isak至少在接下来几天都不会回家。但是他对每个让Isak独自经历这些人的怒气在这一刻让他有些难以抑制，于是这一刻他选择了与世隔绝，就像过去的那个星期一样，但是这次他只专注于Isak，这给了他更充足的理由。

 

一个小时或者更久一点，一个福利公司的办公人员来“采访”他，以便了解他和Isak的关系。她问了许多问题：关于他和Isak的关系，他的年龄，他认为谁是元凶，还有Isak和他父母的关系；Even都一一老实回答她了，在最后的时候他感觉有些疲惫和焦虑，他觉得自己需要快点回到Isak身边。

 

请别告诉我我还不能回到他身边去，他这样想着。但是她看上去似乎对他的回答很满意。

 

“我们有些事情还需要和Isak的爸爸细谈。在Isak恢复得差不多的时候你能给他提供个相对安全的环境供他修养吗？”

 

Even点了点头，“我和我爸妈一起住。我爸爸目前还在外出差但是我妈妈一直在家办公。我已经和她说好了我去学校的时候她会在家照顾好他的。你想要她的号码吗？”

 

她说好，然后他看着手机给她念出了号码。

 

“我现在可以回Isak那边去了吗？我答应了他在他醒过来的时候会待在他身边的。”

 

她朝他微笑，看起来也是发自内心的笑容，“当然。”

 

  
傍晚来临的时候，值班的护士告诉Even如果Isak愿意的话他可以回家了。Even在他得知Isak已经醒过来了的消息的时候露出了惊讶的表情。

 

“我们给他接下来的28天开了一个疗程的止疼药。对于他的伤势我们能做的很少，Isak可能待在家修养会更好。”

 

她顿了顿然后说，“Isak？警察想来采访可以吗？”

 

但是Isak只是摇了摇头，他因为刚刚才从睡梦中苏醒，眼皮还无力地下垂着，“我想不用了。”

 

Even知道从理论上讲这样才是正确的选择，但是他不想强求Isak，所以他想让他自己做决定。最后他告诉护士，“好吧，我会和他谈谈的。”

 

她非常怀疑地盯着Even看了一会儿，然后他意识到她此刻非常可能是误认为是他让这个正躺在他们家医院病床上的男孩破碎成这样的。但是之后她看到的画面是：Isak在Even坐在他旁边和他说话的时候表情柔软下来了，事情看上去似乎有了转变。

 

“我会给你提供点信息的，”她告诉Isak，“以防万一你改变主意了。”

 

她离开后只剩下了Isak和Even，过了一会儿Even问他，“你想今晚在我那儿休息吗？或许还有接下来的几个星期也是？”

 

Isak朝他微笑着说，“嗯，我非常愿意。”

* * *

Isak没办法走到Even的多功能床上去所以Even把他带到了客房，Even开始着手于让他能休息得舒服。他记得值班的护士建议他让Isak枕着什么休息直到他可以平躺了，所以Even在Isak的脑袋后面放了一排枕头，这个时候他妈妈端过来了自己熬制的汤还有一盘硬皮面包。

 

理所当然地，Isak对他妈妈很有礼貌，在她离开之后，他担忧地看着Even说，“我不太确定我可以吃得下去，Even，我……”

 

Even仔细观察着他，发现他在过去这个星期瘦了好多。这好像是另外一件除了他以外没人注意到的事。

 

“我觉得你应该试试，”他的声音温柔且坚决，Isak小小叹息了一声然后默许了，“来吧。”

 

Even在Isak没占据的床的另一边坐了下来，他的勺子蘸进汤里，舀了一勺小心地送到了Isak嘴里。Isak喝了下去，Even看到Isak的表情挣扎着露出了喜悦。  
“还不错吧？”

 

“你妈妈的厨艺一向很好。”

 

“实际上是我做的。”

 

“骗人。”

 

“你说我骗人？”Even看起来有点震惊，“我从来不 _骗人_ ，Isak。”

 

“你现在完全就是在骗我。”Isak咯咯地笑起来然后他的脸被覆盖上满满一层痛苦。Even开始自责，怎么会忘记Isak如果现在笑会承担多大的痛苦亦或是怎么会忘记此刻他的呼吸听起来有多沉重，然后他沉默着继续喂他了。

 

他们结束之后，Even把托盘放到了另外一边然后说，“我现在吻你的话可以吗？”Isak看上去思考了一番，他的表情看上去很矛盾。

 

“我不懂你为什么不生我的气。”

 

“告诉我应该为你做的哪件事生气。”

 

Isak翻了个白眼，“我可以告诉你……好多。我去了那个派对，我让Magnus给了我那些毒品，我喝了太多酒，我没有说出真相，我太蠢了竟然向Nils问那个团伙的地址，我……”

 

“Isak，”Even打断了他的话，伸出手，手指抵在他的唇前。Isak立马保持了沉默。“没有一件事是糟糕的好吗？没有一件事是你的错。如果我有能力的话，我希望你能告诉我你去了那个派对，我不希望你靠近那些毒品。这些是我们定的基本规矩。”Isak点了点头，好像Even证实了他的恐惧。“但是我当时没办法听到，结果你只能承受着这些压力。”

 

Isak摇了摇头，“不，事情不是这样的。”

 

“事情就是这样的。老实说，我真的……太大意了。我作为你的daddy我知道你从我们的这段关系中获得了多少，你对此的反应也很好。但是我需要确定在我没在你身边的时候你也很好，如果你因什么感觉到威胁或者害怕我需要你能有一个足够愿意为他敞开心扉的人。”

 

“我有你了，”Isak告诉他，然后Even点了点头。

 

“确实。大概在百分之九十的情况下我是你的。这样挺好的，实际上这样最好。但是如果我不在你身边，我需要知道你是安全的好吗？”

 

Isak的眼睛被泪水模糊了然后他说，“好吧，你刚才是准备吻我还是准备做什么？”

 

于是Even把Isak的脸捧进他的手里，他们的脸贴在一起，他温柔地吻了Isak，直到Isak没有那么紧张了，他的注意力没有主要停留在他疼痛的身体上而更多的在Even想对他做的事上面了。

 

他们结束了这个吻后，Even一直躺在Isak旁边，直到他迷迷糊糊地睡去，他的上半身被他身后的枕头支起来了。在Even确信他的男朋友睡着了，他才把Isak在医院给他的手机拿了出来，Isak之前已经把手机密码告诉他了，他打开手机开始浏览起这些消息。

 

他希望他可以表达出他因他看到的东西有多震惊，但是老实说他也有点期待。之前为了不影响到Isak，他一直压抑着自己的情绪，他的怒气在他读每条消息的时候逐渐燃烧起来，直到他的情绪完全变成了对那些发这些东西给Isak的人或者无视当前正在发生的这些事情的人的敌意。

 

Nils的消息是最恶劣的。在任何情况下他都不会轻易卸下防备：任何读过他的消息的人都会将他视为典型的饥渴的二年生。而不是一个性侵者。

 

他点开了某个人发给他的Facebook群的链接——无疑是Eva向他提到过的——这个群的名字让他作呕，他看到人们大声斥责Isak _“背叛”_ 了他的 _“精神病”_ 男朋友。他厌恶别人把这个词和他的名字联系在一起。

 

在Instagram上，Isak已经关掉了评论，但是一些糟糕的评论已经被截频了，而且被发到了FB群组里被描述为 _“谎言所在的地方”_ 。

 

此时Even结束了浏览Isak手机的消息，他几乎被背叛的感觉麻木了。Isak过去一直在独自经历这些，而且没有一个朋友想帮他。他们今天才发现，事实是他已经经历了这种事好些天了。在他们意识到他们把事情搞得有多糟之前Isak就已经被这些事情搞垮了。

 

一时之间他开始无比厌恶自己的病，因此他没能在Isak需要他的时候陪在他身边。但是他又突然觉得自己这个想法有多荒谬。尽管之前Jonas想把一切归罪于他，但是 Even知道躁郁症是他不能割舍的一部分，没有它Even就不再是他自己了，他也不可能总是在Isak身边。

 

而且这种想法本来应该没问题。因为Even总是觉得Isak的朋友会像他对Isak那样好。

 

然后他看了看他自己的手机，这是在数个小时内他第一次看手机，他发现有一连串的未接来电和未读消息。

 

 _让他们去担心_ ，他生气地想。现在他想做的一切只是蜷在Isak旁边，让他自己可以确信他的男朋友，他的天使，现在是安全的受到保护的，这种事情永远不会再发生了。

 

* * *

 

之后他被Isak小声又惊恐的呻吟惊醒了。他眨了几次眼睛，又揉了揉它想让自己快点从迷糊状态中清醒过来。

 

Isak的脑袋很不舒服地枕在他的垫子上，从这边挪到那边，他在睡梦中哭了起来。

 

Even握住了他的手，Isak被惊醒了。

 

“抱歉，”Isak无意识地说，“我刚才做了个噩梦，很抱歉。”

 

“你想和我聊一聊……发生了什么吗？他们对你做了什么？”Even问。但是Isak只是颤抖了一下，呜咽里透露着疼痛，然后他说，“我不能，Even。我现在还不能想这个。”

 

 _只是给他所有他需要的时间_ ，Even心想。

 

他又捏了捏Isak比自己小的手，Isak向他露出了一个虚弱的微笑。他们俩都很不安稳地再次入睡了，但是他们的手指依然缠绕在一起。

 

* * *

 

第二天电话还是响个不停，或者甚至说星期天也是，Even最终决定向Eskild更正在Isak身上到底发生了什么。然后这条消息将过滤到余下的所谓的Isak的“朋友”身边，直到他们都觉得自己的疏忽没有造成太严重的后果。

 

那天早晨Even回答Eskild的第三通电话的时候他还处于绝对的防范状态，他直截了当地告诉他，“你可以别再担心了，他很好。”

 

电话的那头传来了一个沉重又吃力的叹息，当Eskild开口的时候Even意识到他哭了。“我很抱歉，Even，求你了，告诉Isak我有多对不起他。”

 

“为什么什么事都要我来告诉他？”Even愤怒地问。他现在正在他自己的卧室而Isak可能在客房学习。“是你让他难过的。”

 

电话声突然变得很嘈杂，感觉就像Eskild把电话拉过来贴在了自己的耳边，或者是他点头赞同了。“我知道。我应该早点注意到的。我们都是。”他顿了顿然后说，“每个人都想见他，Even，我们都想向他解释。”

 

“没有什么好解释的了，”Even冷冷地告诉他。“告诉他的朋友，告诉每个觉得他会 _背叛_ 我的人，他们不要以为道歉就能让他们 _更好过_ 。他们难道不知道在这种情况下没人和他聊天，确认他的情况的话他可能会没命的吗？老实说如果他真的不用再见到你们当中的任何一个我会很高兴的。”

 

听到Eskild的呼吸变得越加沉重也让他不好受，听起来就好像他被空气呛到了，但是同样他也不能让自己去关心。“Isak没事了，好吗？他的肋骨断裂了，他也睡不好因为他一直做噩梦，但是至少来说他现在是安全的。”

 

他挂了电话，在看到Isak站在门前的时候他惊讶地稍稍跳了起来，他的手臂轻轻地撑着自己的腰，“你刚才的语气太冷漠了，Even，”Isak说。Even看到他立马从床上跳了下来，他的手抚上了Isak的脸。

 

“你不应该下床的。”

 

“我很无聊，医生也说我时不时还是应该下床活动一下。”他看向Even，“顺带一提，你刚刚转移话题了。”

 

Even叹了口气，“你能责备我别这么生气吗？”

 

Isak摇了摇头说，“不，我永远不会因为任何事怪你。但是和你说话的那些还是我的朋友，如果……如果他们还想和我做朋友的话。”

 

Even把他们的额头靠在一起，他喜欢Isak用鼻子贴着他，享受他的触摸的样子，“他们当然是你的朋友，Isak。你才是那个有权质疑你是否想和 _他们_ 做朋友的人。”

 

Isak听到这里翻了个白眼，这个动作对他来说是个毫不费力的事。目前来看他已经释怀了，Even这样想。这是他之前从来没有细想过的问题，不过他知道这是事实：Isak原谅他们是因为他没有把自己看得很重要。虽然这是个引人深思的事情，但是Even意识到在这样的状况下，他应该跟随他男朋友的态度；无论何时只要他一想到Isak的朋友他就会开始愤怒，这样显然对任何人都没有帮助。

 

“听着……不管他们做了什么……Eskild在电话里听上去就像做了什么蠢事一样好吗？听上去就好像他为他做的事非常不安。”

 

“他什么都没 _做_ ，”Isak说。Even凝视着他的眼睛，悲伤地笑了起来。

 

“你说得也对。”

 

他想保护Isak让他远离这一切，他不想再一次让他经历这种性质的任何事情了。但是他可以看到Isak在想着他的朋友远离他的时候表情有难过。而且他知道在某种程度上，他不得不把这种行为理解为对他男朋友保护过度。

 

 _时候还未到_ ，他这样想。

 

对于现在来说，他仍然需要用棉絮把Isak包裹起来，再过一会儿会让他才能确定没有人能靠得足够近能伤害到他了。因为这就是他现在所需要做的。这是他们两个此刻都需要的。

 

他把Isak带回了卧室，两个人一起躺在了床单上，他拉过被子盖住了他们。Even实际上希望他可以适当地搂着Isak，但是这样的动作现在对于这个比他小的男孩来说还是太难了，所以他把Isak的手牵起来，轻轻捏了捏，把他的手放到自己的唇边轻轻地吻了他的手指，这样的举动就已经让他心满意足了。

 

“我们还没有谈过你去毒贩那里发生了什么，”Even告诉他。自星期五的晚上后他就没有提起过这件事了，那晚Isak开始做噩梦，但是如今看来这个问题是不可避免的了，“我的意思是，很明显我知道他们伤害了你，但是我不知道他们是否……”他顿了顿，不知道接下来该说什么了。“以我所知毒贩总是会打小孩子们好看的脸蛋的主意，所以他们对你做什么了吗，Isak？”

 

Even试图不让自己的声音听上去太害怕。Isak立马打消了他的疑虑，他无比坚定地摇了摇头。

 

“不，不，他们没有。他们……他们和我说过这个，让我来贩卖他们的毒品。他们没有碰我的脸是因为以防万一我改变主意了。但是他们如此生气的原因就是因为我拒绝了他们。”

 

Isak轻微地挪了挪，然后继续说，“我没有在那儿待很久。可能就十分钟或者十五分钟吧。他们从我这儿把钱拿走了，然后他们恐吓了我，之后他们……他们把我痛打了一顿。在他们允许我离开的时候他们在我身后嘲笑我，因为他们觉得很有趣，就是这样的。对他们来说就像个即兴的消遣。”他顿了顿，Even看到他漂亮的脸因为疑惑皱起来了，“我不理解为什么Jonas不把他们已经还了钱的事情告诉我，他肯定知道我会担心的。”

 

 _因为他是个混蛋_ ，Even心想。或许这不是个公平的评价但是这就是他现在的感受。在那一刻他明白了为什么Isak不愿和他提起发生了什么，不是因为他想折磨自己，而是他在焦虑为什么Jonas会对他隐瞒当前的消息让这一切得以发生。“我想他可能是觉得你还需要几天才能从那种状态脱离出来，”Even想让自己公平地看待这件事，“他可能是觉得他正好给你上了一课，友谊有时候是……非常糟糕的。但是那是没有恶意的，Isak。他可能只是单纯想让你向Magnus道个歉而没有理解你现在也因为别的事情很不好受。”

 

他想象着Jonas苍白的脸，Isak无意识地躺在地上，他在Isak身旁反复和他道歉的样子。“不管怎么说，我觉得他现在可能很恨自己，如果你想和他聊的话我们可以安排时间好吗？但是如果我忍不住对他粗鲁的话你也不要吃惊。”

 

Isak疲惫地朝他微微笑了一下，“你和Jonas，彼此看不顺眼？好吧，我觉得可以改改了！”

 

Even无奈地咆哮了一声，然后他给了Isak一个漫长又深情的吻。

 

* * *

 

星期一的早晨Even不情愿地离开了Isak回了学校；Isak的状态仍然不好但是Even状态差不多恢复了，他的妈妈告诉他如果她有时间会把他载到学校去。

 

在他想到Isak不得不独自面对这整个环境的时候他还是感觉很生气，尤其当前的环境看起来对他完全是敌对的。

 

课程进展得非常缓慢，他的朋友试图给他说话，对他道歉说Isak还没有回来，不过他完全忽视了他们 ; Isak的朋友似乎都在成双成对或者结群地想去找他道歉；他没有完全忽视他们只是他没有特别想和他们说话。

 

在休息时间他看到Nils和他的朋友在校园里鬼鬼祟祟的，他没有再三犹豫；他快速朝他冲过去，朝着他的脸揍了一拳然后对准他的要害连续揍了好多拳，他朝他身上扑去把他压制在了水泥路面上。他朝他发泄出了自始至终他所感受到的威胁，老实说他感觉用暴力宣泄情绪还真他妈的有用。

 

在Alex和另一个Even叫不出名字的男人赶过来想把Even从他身上拉走的时候Nils试图挣扎着爬走，但是之后Jonas扑过来，束缚住了Nils用拳头朝他的腹部揍去。

 

在其他学生在他们周围聚拢的时候，这两群人互相敌视着对方；Even朝对面大喊，“我等不及要杀了你了，Nils。而且你要相信我言出必行，因为我早他妈就疯了，还记得吗？”

 

Nils看着他，脸上露出了前所未有的恐惧。

 

“顺便一提，”Jonas补充了一句话，“我希望你能把你之前偷的毒品藏好一点，不要蠢到把它们藏到像你的柜子这种地方。因为我刚刚报告给了接待处，我刚才看到一个牧师朝你的柜子走去了。”

 

“见鬼！”Alex大声吼了一声，Nils最后回头看了他们一眼，然后全力冲刺朝学校的大楼方向逃走了。

 

让Even满意的是，这是他最后一次看到他了。

 

* * *

 

**一个月之后**

 

“Fuck，你今晚看起来真性感，”隔壁派对上播放着的音乐倾泻到他们这间卧室来了，他俩正一起惬意地躺在Isak床上，Even对他说。Isak撅起嘴等待着，直到Even印了个吻上来，他害羞地微笑起来。

 

“真的吗？”

 

“是啊，你看起来那么开心，满足，我想给你做个录像让你看看你到底有多漂亮。”

 

“可以的，我不会介意的。”

 

Even稍稍支起身体，难以置信地看着他的男朋友，Isak笑着投降了。

 

“好吧，我会介意的，但悠着点。”

 

他们再一次接吻了，Isak张开嘴好让Even的舌头伸进来。Even的手伸进Isak的头发里，温柔地抚摸着他，Isak整个人都为Even敞开了，他的身体松软地陷在床里，他的腿伸得足够开好让Even可以躺在中间。

 

“你确定这样不会疼吗？”Even有点担心地问他，但是他看到Isak摇了摇头。

 

“一点，有一点点吧。或许我就是喜欢这种感觉。”

 

“真是个怪癖的小猫，”Even的呢喃被送进了Isak的嘴里。

 

他们又亲吻了一会儿，然后Even又从Isak身上支开开始检查他有没有受伤。自上个月开始，他好像就不得不比以往更频繁地做这种事了，不过这样也挺好的，他觉得。因为他不想让Isak再次因为什么昏迷了，他不想让Isak再被动接受一些糟糕的事情还要认为这是他自己应得的。

 

“今晚你和Jonas聊过了吗？”他问，Isak点了点头。

 

“他对我说了好多次对不起。Noora也是还有Sana ,Magnus ,Eskild ,Eva ,还有Vilde……”他不高兴地翻了个白眼。“老实说我已经不想再从别人那里听到这个词了。”说着他耸了耸肩，“我还是因为Vilde感到难过，她现在还是觉得那样是正常的，我站在那里看上去并不享受……”

 

“看样子她真的需要个女朋友了，”Even微笑着总结道，Isak笑了起来。

 

“确实。”他拉过Even的手，分开了他的手指，拿来和自己的手掌相比较。他很开心地看到Even的手比自己大好多。“Wow，真是古怪的一周。”

 

Even知道他指的是什么但是没有继续深入这个话题了。Isak在这个星期开始的时候回学校了，他一回去遇到了很多悔悟的面孔和含糊的道歉。Even想要确保每个加入了那个FB群的或者给Isak发过消息的人都明白，如果再有下一次，他不会这么轻易放过他们了。

 

至少来说Nils已经从他面前消失了几个星期了。Isak不会再见到他了，Even决定就按照这样的步调继续下去。

 

“我希望是古怪但还过得去的？”

 

“古怪的过得去。我想回去的话一定很难。”

 

“是这样的，但是你做到了。”Even的手指描摹着Isak的脸庞。“我太为你骄傲了，天使。我还没有对你说够，你有多棒，有多勇敢。”

 

他可以看出Isak被夹在两种状态之间有多为难，一方面他对Even的烂俗忍不住翻白眼而另一方面他又沉浸在Even给予给他的表扬里。

 

Even知道哪种是他想要的反应，他也强调了这点，在他的脸凑到Isak脸边的时候，他把自己声音放得很低说，

 

“你忠于你的朋友；你对他们付出了那么多，你如此在意他们，他们现在也意识到了。有时候人们就是需要长点记性。”

 

“但是他们现在知道我很虚弱了，”Isak疑惑地问他。他的表情看起来很矛盾，“我……在没有你的情况下就崩溃了。老实说，这个有点儿……尴尬。他们知道我是这样的，我有多不擅长处理麻烦。”

 

这一次Even把Isak的手握进他的手里，开始数起他的手指。

 

“首先，你不虚弱，所以赶紧把这个想法从你那个小脑瓜里赶出去。你对他们很温柔，比起人们对你的态度更温柔。但是你不 _虚弱_ 。第二点，向他们表露你的脆弱没关系。让人们知道这一点不会有错，只要他们是在意你的不会乘人之危利用你就好。”

 

“我还是希望只有你和我，”Isak老实地承认道，“你帮我解决了所有的问题。”

 

“那是因为你是我的，我是你的daddy，我会照顾好你的。”

 

“你……这还是你想要的吗？”

 

Even疑惑地看着他，在思考这个问题是从哪来的。然后他依稀记起：之前他抑郁发作的时候他告诉Isak他不应该这样对他，因此让他为他们的这段关系感到深深的不安。

 

老实说他真的很恨自己时不时就会抑郁，这是一场有他在意的人加入但是不带上他的游戏，他 _很讨厌_ 这样。

 

“你不能相信我抑郁时说的话好吗？我几乎意识不到自己说了什么屁话。”他意味深长地看着Isak。“我爱我们现在所拥有的一切，我爱照顾你的感觉。”

 

“我还觉得我应该捏着一口气呢，”Isak开心地笑了起来，“我也爱这一切。”

 

Even用了好几秒欣赏那个微笑。 _Fuck._ 他真的是这个世界上最幸运的人了，不是吗？

 

“看到了吗？这样行得通， _我们_ 行得通。但是有时候，如果我不在你身边，你可以稍微向别人敞开一点心扉，可以吗？你可以找Eva，或者Eskild，或者是Sana……他们都是你生活中很好的人。”

 

“没有Jonas？”Isak问，他的语气里包含着一丝玩味。“你还是觉得他对我来说是个不好的影响？”

 

“我觉得他是那种典型的对你漂亮的脸不感冒的家伙，”Even玩味地回答他，然后Isak脸红了。“但是我的意思是，他还是你最好的朋友。虽然我没有总是和他的意见保持一致，就算是他沉浸在那种愚蠢的男子气概当中的时候，我知道他还是爱你的。我只是……我觉得我得把他盯得更紧一点了。”

 

“那我现在更愿意你来盯着我。”Isak假装不高兴地嚼起了嘴。Even微笑着，伸过手解开了他男朋友衬衫领口的扣子，检查着那些泛青的淤青；还零零碎碎显露在他苍白的皮肤上。他一路亲吻下来，吻了他身上的每处淤青，直到他把扣子完全解开了。

 

每当Isak感受到Even的吻的时候他都微弱地喘着气，然后Even脱下了他自己的衣服和Isak的牛仔裤，把它拉到了Isak的脚踝处，之后Even脱掉了他的短裤。然后他又停留在了Isak的胸前，来继续他刚才未完成的旅途。

 

“我要确保你对今晚的一切都很满意，”Even向他承诺，“你值得拥有天使应得的待遇。”

 

他在Isak的小腹上印了一个吻然后把他男朋友的老二含进了他的嘴里，让他深陷于炽热当中。Isak和往常一样敏感，他慢慢地弓起背让Even能找到一个更容易吞咽他的方式。

 

“你喜欢这样吗？”Even问，他感觉到Isak的身体逐渐放松下来，他的嘴角因为欲望松弛下来了，他的眼睛紧闭着，Even把他深深咽了下去，然后他撤出来又问了他一次这个问题。“你喜欢我这样照顾你的身体吗？”

 

Isak点了点头，面颊潮红，看上去极度兴奋，Even将他两条修长的腿抬起来搭在自己肩膀上，他的手划过Isak臀部的弧线，然后他用用手掌分开了他苍白的股瓣，他抬头看着因为期待接下来的事情而气喘吁吁的Isak。“你是我需要照顾的那个，”Even告诉他，“没有人能告诉你该怎么做。没有人可以在你不愿意的情况下碰你。和现在我们做的事完全不一样，别人更不能因此伤害你。”

 

他的舌头舔舐进了Isak的蜜穴里，Isak条件反射地用手掌捂住自己的嘴，阻止自己尖叫出来。Even的手臂绕过Isak的腿根这样他可以更容易地发挥了。

 

“Even，”Isak低声呜咽着，“我需要……”

 

“什么？”

 

“你不想进入我吗？”

 

“我不想伤害你，你身上还有那些淤青。”

 

“但是我——”

 

“Isak，你听我的。我想让你高潮，好吗？但是我不用通过进入你来达到这个目的。让我今晚温柔地对你，我们慢慢来。”

 

Isak点了点头，他用手背揉了揉自己的眼睛然后若有所思地看着Even，好像他就是Isak世界里最重要的宝物一样。这仍然是个徘徊于他们内心的旅途，但是可能是最好的那吧。因为他们两个此时都可以 _理解_ 其中的含义。Isak理解Even有多需要让Isak觉得他是个完整的人，不想让他仅仅被自己的躁郁症定义。Even也能理解Isak有多需要感受到安全和被保护。

 

这样很完美。 _Isak_ 是无可挑剔的。

 

他增添了两根手指到他舌头正在努力的地方，把他们都深入到Isak紧紧的却热情的后穴里。

 

“你太可口了，你是如此美味，”Even告诉他，在他另一只手碰到Isak的老二的时候，他知道Isak已经临近高潮了。

 

他比先前更努力了，在他的舌头在Isak扩张开的穴口打转的时候他的手更快速地抚弄着Isak的老二。在他手指最后的揉捏些，Isak释放出来了，他的老二向上仰起，精液撒了他一身。

 

“你……你没有，”Isak开口说道，然后他被窗外落霞的余晖迷住了，顿了顿，他看到Even在他旁边躺了下来，“轮到我了？”他问，然后Even摇了摇头。

 

“我想让你今晚开心，这样就够了，因为你值得这样的对待。”

 

他在Isak的额前印了一个吻然后他微笑着说，“拥有你，我真是太幸运了。”

 

Isak因为刚才的释放疲惫又满足，眼睛半掩着，他的表情看起来是那么地柔软，他也朝Even微笑着。

 

“顺便一提，现在我的一切都是属于你的了。”

 

“确实，”Even笑了起来，“老实说，跟我的朋友比起来你的朋友可真是圣人。”他把Isak的身体拉入了他自己的怀抱，他的动作足够轻盈让Isak的整个身体接触到他的的时候没有因疼痛发出嘶嘶声。“操他们的，一群自以为是的混蛋。”

 

“我认为Thomas想操 _你_ ，”Isak指明了这一点。

 

“真的吗？”Even大笑起来，“不过他不是我喜欢的类型。”他感觉到Isak因为听到他的这句话满意地微笑起来了。“我更喜欢会为我对付整个毒贩团伙的那些漂亮的金发小天使们。”

 

“我不知道你是 _从哪儿_ 找来那样的人的，”Isak的语气里已经满是倦意了，“听上去肯定不是我认识的那些人里的。”

 

“好吧，”Even看到Isak的眼睛已经完全闭上了。他靠过去亲吻了他的脸颊，他也准备好好休息一晚了。“因为我没办法为我的男朋友解决一个大麻烦。”

 

那晚，他最后微笑了一次，只听到Isak困倦地嘀咕了一句，“去你的，daddy，我是个好男孩。”  
他也快迷糊地睡过去了。

 

只是这一次，Even不能更同意了。

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：（涉及到剧透）抑郁，焦虑，非自愿的触摸/亲吻，关于药物促进作用的讨论，对于未成年的感情操作手段，一些体能歧视/侮辱的想法。
> 
> （注：特意去查了下gaslighting这个词感觉很高端，gaslighting被形容为一种心理虐待。感情操纵者故意用虚假信息蒙骗受害人，以达到让受害者怀疑自己的记忆力以及对事物的判断力。）


End file.
